


I'm With You

by SkySpectacuLar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Choking, Complete, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Handcuffs, High Heels, Lingerie, Pet Names, Public Orgasm, Public tease, Stockings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySpectacuLar/pseuds/SkySpectacuLar
Summary: Jace and Clary have heard about each other for over ten years. When they finally meet, their relationship starts off with a bang.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Introducing Red

Clarissa Morgenstern sighed in content, as she finally released her red locks from the confinement of a tight ponytail, gently massaging her scalp while her cat Talon rubbed against her legs in the doorway of her one bedroom apartment. 

"Hi sweet boy," she cooed at the fluffy all black cat. "Did you miss me?" Talon began rubbing on her legs, purring and excited to see his owner.

While scratching the cat behind his ears, her phone started ringing it's loud and obnoxious Ke$ha ringtone, specially selected for only when her best friend calls. 

"No." She answers immediately, knowing a phone call from Isabelle at four pm on a Friday is never just to chat.

"But, Clary!" Isabelle Lightwood whined. "You’ve already been away all week to visit your mom before her cruise—we haven't celebrated your big sale yet!" She finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Isabelle, I left Tuesday morning. It hasn't been anywhere near a week," Clary rolled her eyes at her best friends dramatics. "Besides. I was just going to celebrate at home with Talon and the Hallmark channel." The other end of the line was silent for a moment.

"Clary..." Isabelle started. "I know things have been a little rough since what Jordan did to you..." She paused, testing the waters to see if Clary would ask to not talk about Jordan, like so many times before. When Clary remained silent, she continued. "But it's been almost three years, and I know it's still hard, but you've accomplished so much. You're twenty-six years old and just sold your first painting for $5,000 for crying out loud!" She exclaimed a little too loud. "Plus, Starkweather wanted to see the rest of your collection and you  _ know  _ he is going to buy them all. You said yourself he..."

"OKAY!" Clary exclaimed, before Izzy could continue her ranting. "God, Iz, breathe much?" She teased, while walking to her bedroom to look for an outfit.

Isabelle let out a giggle and then an excited high pitched squeal a moment later, when she realized Clary agreed to going out to celebrate.

"I bought you a dress yesterday before stopping in to feed Talon. The bag is on your kitchen counter! I'll meet you at  _ Pandemonium _ at eight!" She exclaimed excitedly. Just as Clary was about to hang up Izzy spoke again. "Oh, and Clary? You're wearing that dress," she paused for a moment, “and everything else in the bag."

She hung up before Clary could reply. 

Clary sighed, as she thought about what could possibly be in the bag. Some provocative dress that was too constricting and showed off way more skin than she was comfortable with, no doubt.

It's not that she was insecure about her body, really. She went to the gym at least four days a week, and enjoyed doing cute exercises with Talon around the house in her free time. The squats she does in her living room while cradling Talon like a baby have done wonders for her ass, and her chest finally filled out a little more her second year of college. She had that hourglass figure going on, and she knew her face was pretty, with her bright vibrant red hair that went down to her waist and piercing green eyes. She always felt like a washed down version of her mother, who was the real definition of beauty.

Clary decided she could spend a little more time with Talon before she had to start getting ready, so she set an alarm on her phone for five and plopped down on the couch. Talon immediately curled up on her lap as she turned on the TV, loading up Netflix. 

After two episodes of  _ Lucifer _ , her alarm broke through her bubble of peace. She sighed heavily, feeling guilty she had to pick up Talon and wake him from his slumber to get up. 

"I'm sorry, baby, I gotta get ready to go,” she cooed, while placing him on his cat tree. He let out a big yawn and curled himself back in a ball, closing his eyes.

Clary carried the bag from the kitchen into her room, dumping the contents on her bed.

"Isabelle!" She gasped out loud, even though nobody could hear her, mouth parting in surprise.

On her bed was a black dress with lace sleeves, and a red lingerie set with so many strips of fabric that she wasn’t sure she knew how to get it on. 

Knowing Isabelle would literally scream her head off if Clary didn't wear the expensive gifts, she slowly stripped out of her clothes, staring at the lingerie cautiously, as if it could bite her at any moment.

After taking at least ten minutes to convince herself to put on the set, she stood in her floor length mirror, surprised at just how… _ Good _ she felt while looking at herself.

The lacy red bra pushed her breasts up perfectly, and a dainty little black bow was stitched in between, drawing the attention from the eye, the fabric almost see-through. She could just see the outline of her pink nipples and the underboob tattoo she got on her twenty-first birthday, a black floral design starting thin under her breasts getting thicker the closer it got to her sternum. 

The panties. The panties were daring and  _ exhilarating _ .

A tiny diamond shaped piece covered her sweet spot, three thin straps winding over her hips to hold the fabric together and even more straps winding up over her bellybutton. Her piercing winked at her in her reflection. She would think that more of her skin being covered by the straps would make her feel less exposed, but it did the complete opposite.

She didn't mind. 

She loved feeling so daring and sexy in this set. She would have to remember to buy Isabelle a very nice Christmas present this year. 

After looking at herself in the mirror for far too long, she slipped the black dress over the lingerie. The hem barely met mid thigh, showing her short but toned legs. The sleeves were black lace with darker lace showing floral patterns all the way to her elbow, where they cut off, leaving her forearms bare. The neckline wasn't too bad, showing off her perky breasts just enough where people knew she had some on her petite frame. 

She turned around to look at her back in the mirror. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, and it was backless, showing off her favorite tattoos. Five perfectly spaced circles along her spine, portraying mythical creatures in all black ink. Her love for the supernatural showing through not only her artwork, but also the ink she decorates her body in.

She sighed after realizing she couldn't wear the cute bra with her new dress, deciding that braless was still daring and sexy. Just as she was about to decide her outfit was now perfect, she hesitated in the mirror. She slowly inched up the hem of her dress, pulling the lingerie panties off and discarding them with the bra. No way would Isabelle be angry with her for this daring decision.

She curled her hair into silky waves, and applied a smoky eye that Izzy made her perfect by the time they were sixteen. She had no need for foundation, as she rarely had acne and found her freckled face endearing. 

Even without the lingerie set, Clary took this as her night to be confident and free. She  _ did _ just land a new and big spending client, and putting on the lingerie really opened up her eyes to how sexy her body has become since her and Jordan broke up, her hard work these past years had really paid off.

Clary applied her accessories, a silver necklace with a red jewel resting tauntingly between her breasts, an ankle bracelet, her silver charm bracelet from her best friend, Simon, and changing out her average stud in her nose for a gold hoop. 

Giving herself one more quick once over, she walked to her closet, already knowing which shoes she would wear. This would score her extra brownie points with Isabelle, as she bought them for Clary two years ago, and she hadn't worn them once yet. The five inch, black, peep-toed heels with the signature Louis Vuitton red bottoms were glossy and screamed sexy. They fit in perfectly with her attire for the night, making her stand at around 5'5", which would be a nice change. 

It used to be weird, being friends with Isabelle, who had enough money in her trust fund for the rest of her life, her kids' lives, and her grandkids' lives, but she got used to it. 

Especially now that she finally had the ability to sell her work for what it’s actually worth. Living paycheck to paycheck was no longer a problem she had to worry about, which meant it was her turn to repay Isabelle with thoughtful gifts, not having to worry about a price tag and not making rent if she splurged too much. 

Once Clary was sure she was ready, she rushed out the door to hail a cab, the time on her phone read  _ seven-thirty _ , and traffic on a Friday night in New York was usually pretty hectic. 

"Shit,” she murmured to herself as the time hit  _ eight,  _ and she was still a few blocks away. At least she knew Raphael would let her in right away, and she wouldn't have to wait in the long line. She sent a quick text to Izzy, informing her on the dilemma. By the time the taxi pulled up to  _ Pandemonium _ , Izzy had responded,

_ 'Fashionably late for once. I’m proud.' _

Clary walked past the line of bored and sweaty looking bystanders, a confidence in her step she never felt before as men were literally turning their heads to get a longer look at her. As she approached Raphael, his eyes met hers and widened, clearly impressed and unprepared for the change in her. 

"Clarissa,” he purred at her, his Spanish accent peeking through the word. "You look ravishing, as always." He smiled gently at her and reached for her hand, raising it to his mouth to place a chaste and innocent kiss. 

"Hey Raph, I've missed you,” she replied easily. Raphael Santiago and her originally met on her college campus, and while he was always a flirt, they remained just friends and had created a warm and comforting bond.

"I always miss you, chica bonita,” he smiled cheekily at her. "Now go inside and find your friend before she comes looking and finds me responsible for keeping your pretty face from her." He gave her a wink before stepping back into his professional intimidating posture.

Clary easily walked through the crowd towards the usual table Isabelle and her shared, her small stature even with the heels making it easy to maneuver around moving bodies.

When she got close enough to see the table, she saw Izzy facing her direction, animatedly talking to a tall dark haired man that she easily recognized as Alec Lightwood, the oldest of the Lightwood siblings. His arm was around the waist of an equally as tall dark haired man. The other man was coated in glitter, while Alec was more reserved. She snuck up on the two males easily enough, gauging the perfect angle to initiate her hello. She had never enjoyed being short until this moment, as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the reserved man's neck, her legs fitting against his hips to help support her sneak attack. 

Clary could feel Alec's laughter, as she tried her best to hold onto his back in a half hug, half chokehold. He easily disengaged himself from her limbs as he turned around to give her a backbreaking hug, picking her up off the ground and squeezing. She giggled, despite feeling like a little kid in Alec's embrace.

"Hey Clare," Alec yelled over the club music, "We missed you too!" He smiled wide. Another arm pulled Clary into a glittery embrace, Magnus Bane slapping a wet kiss on her cheek. After their quick, but intimate hug, Alec put his arm back around his long time boyfriend, who was looking Clary up and down appreciatively. 

"Clary, darling," Magnus smiled. "You look like sex on a stick." He winked at her, and when his eyes landed on her shoes, he nodded appreciatively. Clary blushed, and just as she was about to deflect his comment, Isabelle spoke up instead. 

“Of course she does, I picked her outfit. Although, the shoes are a great addition," Isabelle hummed her approval. Clary felt an unfamiliar tingle travel down her spine and warmth trailing through her fingertips. She thought maybe it was the club atmosphere, until Alec spoke up beside her.

"Clary," he called out to her, just as another man she hadn't met before stepped up to join them. "This is our cousin, Jace. He came back from California with us for the summer."

When she turned her body to say hello, she immediately identified the strange tingling in her body coming from his heavy gaze on her. He openly let his eyes travel down her body, lingering on her shoes before meeting her eyes. His pupils were already dilated and gazing hungrily at her. 

"Hello, Clary. I've heard a lot about you." Jace spoke, his voice deep and inviting. "Congratulations on your sale, Isabelle can't seem to shut up about it." He smirked at the end. 

Clary wanted to stare at him with her mouth open collecting flies, but she dug into the confidence she swore she would have tonight and allowed herself just a quick once over of him.

His eyes were a shade of gold she had never seen before, and seemed to glow in the clubs dark atmosphere. His shaggy blonde hair framed his face perfectly, showing off his sharp enough to kill jawline. Her eyes roamed a little lower, spotting a tattoo peeking out just above the collar of his white t-shirt, and she knew underneath his black leather jacket he was probably hiding even more down his arms. His dark jeans hugged his frame deliciously, showing off how toned and strong his thighs were, and on his feet were black Dr. Martens.

The whole outfit gave him the bad boy appearance, and she couldn't help the heat forming in her lower belly. Jace was hotter than the sun, and the way he was looking at her made her want to climb him like a tree in front of all her friends. 

Instead of embarrassing herself, she put an innocent closed mouth smile on her lips. He was so tall, she would have to tilt her head up to fully look at him, even in the heels. Instead, she looked at him from under her lashes, her green eyes screaming anything but innocence.

"Thank you, Jace. It's nice to finally meet you." Her voice dripping sweet innocence to any passerby that couldn't see her sultry gaze on Jace. 

His eyes lingered on her now slightly parted red lips, as she tilted her head up more to look at him directly. He started to take a step closer to her when Izzy squealed and pulled Clary to the dance floor, their jam playing loudly through the speakers of the club. Clary turned her head over her shoulder to shoot Jace a seductive look, and just as she figured, his eyes were watching her exposed back, appreciating the skin showing. When his eyes locked back on hers, his gaze was heated and full of lust. Clary had no choice but to break their eye contact, as Isabelle pulled her to the edge of the dance floor, and they assumed their normal positions to dance together.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're trying to lure my cousin into your bed!" Isabelle yelled just slightly over the music, while still making her dancing look perfect. Clary giggled as Isabelle twirled her, then resumed their normal dancing. 

"Well, he started it,” she replied. "You've always told me he’s a flirt, but you never mentioned how fucking  _ hot _ he is. God, I would totally let him in my bed,” she finished casually. Isabelle snorted out an unladylike laugh, their song almost coming to an end. 

"Oh, he's definitely trying to get in your bed. I saw the looks you two exchanged. I thought he was going to start humping your leg or something,” she giggled. "Make him earn it, Clare." Clary smiled deviously at her best friend.

"You're gonna help me right?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh,  _ duh _ ! You've been my wingwoman for the last three years, it's been forever since I've gotten to try and get you laid," she finished her sentence with a clap, just as their song switched to a slower, more relaxed beat. "He hasn't taken his eyes off of you yet. Just stay here and do your thing, I'll come in when the timing is right." She walked towards the bar and out of Clarys sight. 

Clary knew the routine. She had seen Isabelle do it a hundred times over, but  _ seeing _ and  _ doing _ felt completely different. She was a little anxious, but she trusted Isabelle, and had seen her take her target home every time they followed the steps.

With her newfound confidence, she turned towards Jace. She started slowly moving her hips to the beat of the music, her arms going up with the climb of the tempo, slowly trailing her fingers back down her body, and finally opening her eyes to meet his gaze. It was hungry on her body, but like every other man they did this routine with, he seemed to know that this was a game. That he was supposed to remain away a little longer, that she wanted him to watch from afar. She saw his grip tighten around his beer bottle, as he tracked her every movement.

Soon enough, she felt hands land on her waist from behind, and she smirked as Jace's jaw clenched from across the room. She allowed the man behind her to hold her, but her gaze and the sexy sway of her body was only for Jace.

And Jace knew that. But it still wasn't easy to watch her slide down another man's body. Her head tilted to the side to smirk dangerously at Jace, her gaze screaming ' _ not yet'. _

Jace downed the rest of his beer and placed it back on the table, leaning forward on his forearms against the railing to watch the little redhead tease him from across the room. He had never felt so much arousal and interest in a woman,  _ just _ from saying hello. He immediately wanted to know her favorite color, her dreams, her background. 

Even after the sultry look she gave him, with that innocent smile and those cunning eyes, he  _ still _ wanted to know all of that. But, he also wanted to know what that pretty mouth would look like around his cock, and if there were any other tattoos he could find under her dress. 

Jace could feel his cock straining in his jeans, and he was impressed with the redhead, considering no other woman had gotten him so hard without even touching him since he was fifteen, and that didn't count because puberty was an absolute fucking nightmare and—

Jace saw red as the man suddenly wrapped his arm around Clary and tried dipping his hand towards the apex of her legs. She simply grabbed his arm with both of her hands and danced away from his embrace. The man stormed off in a fit, clearly upset about being toyed with. 

Clary didn't seem to care, as she turned back towards Jace with an evil grin on her face. He straightened up and tilted his head to the side, asking permission to finally approach her. Her reply was a slow teasing shake of her head, as her body began moving to the beat again. 

Jace leaned back against the railing again, both of his hands in front of him, his grip tight around the bars this time as he thought about yet another man approaching her. He felt his gaze getting darker at her, as his control threatened to snap, which was very clearly the point of this game of hers. 

Just as a man approached her again and Jace started to straighten up, Isabelle sauntered up behind her and took the position of holding her hips before the new man could. Jace's grip slightly relaxed on the bar, jealousy diminishing into pure lust as Clary grinned knowingly at him.

Her mouth suddenly opened into a lovely 'O' shape, and her head tilted back against Isabelle's shoulder. To anybody else in the club, the two girls looked like they're dancing like girls do when they're avoiding men.

But Jace saw the way Isabelle placed her thigh just between Clary's legs, and how every gyrating movement Clary made was stimulating her against his cousin. His non-blood related cousin that he was trying really hard to ignore, watching Clary instead as she continued to rock her hips down, the pleasure on her face making Jace want to cum in his pants without even fucking touching the little tease. 

Clary opened her eyes again to watch Jace, the pleasure still written clearly across her face, as Isabelle began running her fingers up and down Clarys sides. Her orgasm was slowly building, as she was finally getting friction between her thighs, her lust for Jace lingering in her body through the entire night. His gaze was so hot and filled with desire, she couldn't help how fast she was hurtling towards the edge. She threw her head back again, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt her orgasm building.

Suddenly, the friction of Isabelle's thigh was replaced with something else, and fingers were pressing into her face. She opened her eyes to see Jace right in front of her. One hand teased her clit, exposing his nimble fingers to her lack of panties, the other held her face with his thumb pressed into her cheek. 

She let out a moan at him finally touching her, his gaze holding hers with pure desire and lust. His fingers didn't stop their relentless pace, and her body began quivering with the need for release. She couldn't though, as he growled out,

“ _ Don't you come yet _ ."

Clearly  _ he _ was getting his revenge on her teasing with some of his own. Her mouth opened in another moan, so he took the opportunity to slip his thumb into her mouth, holding her chin as she sucked on it and gazed at him from under her lashes again. He couldn't help the grunt he let out as his cock twitched, wanting so badly to replace his thumb or the fingers pressing down on her clit. She let out a desperate whimper around his thumb, so he leaned in and ran his tongue across her throat.

" _ Fucking come for me _ ,” he growled into her ear. 

Almost instantly her body began jerking against his fingers, her cries too loud around his thumb, so he swallowed them with his mouth instead, to not draw the attention of the rest of the dancers around them.

As Clary sobered from her long orgasm, she took Jace's mouth in a heated kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance and his fingers continuing to press into her clit. She reached down to stroke his cock through his jeans, but he snatched her hand and whispered darkly in her ear,

"If you do that, I'm going to cum, and I want your pretty mouth involved." He gave her one more heavy kiss before removing himself from her, keeping only their fingers laced, and began pulling her towards the exit.

Isabelle gave them a knowing look and a sadistic smile from across the room, at which Jace just rolled his eyes and flipped her off, continuing to pull Clary through the crowd.

Once they reached the fresh air, Clary let out a giggle and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"Something funny, Red?" Jace asked, his pupils still blown and fingers tight around hers.

"I can't believe I just did that in public," she sighed out, a small smile still on her lips. 

Jace looked over at her after hailing a taxi and noted the red blush in her cheeks, the dilated pupils and the spit slick swollen lips of hers that he could drown in. He pulled her into his body again, leaning down to whisper darkly in her ear,

"I can't wait to see how much of a firecracker you are in private, then," he gave her one final chaste kiss before pulling her into the taxi.

The ride was filled with crackling energy, Jace's cock still as hard as it was in the club, and Clary still sporting her red blush on her cheeks. 

They kept exchanging heated glances, and Clary’s relentless teasing didn’t stop in the club. He couldn't wait to get his revenge on her between the sheets, but first, he needed to survive this excruciatingly long cab ride.


	2. Overdosed on Red

Jace spent the entire cab ride with his teeth clenched. He knew he was punishing himself, watching Clary bite her lip, cross her legs, and twirl her hair over and over. He just couldn't help himself, it's like every move she made was a magnet for his eyes.

The cab suddenly stopped. When Clary reached for her clutch to pay, Jace grabbed her hand. He laced their fingers together, throwing a few bills to the cabbie without bothering to count them. Before Clary could protest, Jace was pulling her out of the cab into the cool night air.

The chill immediately engulfed Clary, making her shiver and pull Jace quickly to her apartment complex. Once in the elevator with the fourth floor button pressed, Jace backed Clary into the metal wall, caging her in with his arms on either side of her.

"Jace," she whimpered up at him, as her fingers slowly began trailing down his chest and hooking into his belt loops, pulling him closer.

"God, Clary," he sighed out. "You have no idea what you fucking do to me." He began kissing down her neck, nipping and suckling the exposed flesh. "Say it again," he demanded, while lifting his head back up to look her in the eyes. 

Clary continued looking up at him, pushing off of the elevator wall to stand at her full height. She ran her hands slowly up his chest and around his shoulders to push his leather jacket off.

"Jace," she whispered into his ear, her warm breath fanning over his neck, causing him to grunt. His fingers squeezed her hips tight enough to leave marks.

Just as Clary was about to continue trailing her fingers back down his chest again, the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival to her floor. He stepped back, his fingers twitching at his sides, resisting the urge to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to her apartment at a sprint.

Clary bent down slowly in front of him, her cleavage nearly falling out of her dress, as she grabbed his black leather jacket from the floor. Jace clenched his jaw for the millionth time that night, and he thought when she stood back up she would hand him the jacket back. Instead she slung it across her back by her index finger, stepping around him and purposely brushing her chest across his arm as she passed by.

Jace groaned, as he stepped out of the elevator a few feet behind her, watching the enticing way she swung her hips back and forth. His relentless hard-on twitched at the sight of her perfect ass again, begging him to reach out and grab a handful, but before he could she was stopping at a door with the numbers 408 on it.

Clary reached into her clutch, pulling out a set of keys, her fingers slightly shaking. Her nerves had spiked now that she is outside of her apartment with the hottest man she has ever met. Just as she was about to stick the key in the lock, Jace pressed himself against her, his chest warming her exposed back and his fingers running lightly down both of her arms.

The sudden warmth caused her to miss the lock, the key slipping just slightly to the left. Jace let out a low chuckle, the vibrations from his chest to her back causing an abrupt shiver to spread through her body, which only seemed to satisfy him even more as he ran a hot trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

Jace continued kissing and nipping at her throat, reaching over her and grabbing the keys. He groaned as her ass rubbed against his cock on accident. She picked up on it quickly, and what was once an accident turned into a deliberate and torturous game. His dominant left hand still held the keys, while his right was gripping her hip tightly. After one particularly well placed grind against his cock, he picked his head up from her neck, letting out a guttural moan. 

He jammed the key into the lock and twisted, throwing the door open and spinning her around to face him, keeping her body pressed against the wall outside of her apartment. 

He looked at her from head to toe with so much desire she whimpered, excited for the promises in his blown pupils. He leaned down towards her, rubbing his nose against hers, and pulled back from her seeking lips.

"You liked teasing me in the club, didn't you, Clary?" His fingers trailed towards the apex of her legs, stopping when he didn't get an answer. Her heart was too busy fluttering in her chest, her breath coming out in short pants. "Come on, pretty girl. Answer me, or I stop." His fingers started pulling away, but her hand shot out and laced her fingers with his.

" _ Yes _ ," she whimpered at him, slowly pulling his hand back towards her aching center, begging him with her eyes to touch her.

"Mmm," he hummed out, pressing his index and middle finger against her clit again. "Yeah? You liked when I made you come when anybody could see?" He continued his slow circles against her, her head nodding up and down quickly, mouth too busy biting her lip to answer him verbally. "You gonna come for me in the hallway, baby? Where one of your neighbors could walk out any second?" Whimpers and small moans were escaping Clary's swollen lips now, her control slipping with every circle of friction Jace created between her legs.

"Yes. Yes Jace, I'm gonna come," she quietly moaned. Her head fell back against the wall, louder moans that she couldn't control escaping her pretty pink lips. Jace leaned in and swallowed them with his mouth, loving the way her kisses became sloppy and her fingers fisted in his shirt as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

Jace continued his ministrations, until her body stopped convulsing. When he finally retrieved his fingers, they were both panting heavily. 

Clary pulled him into her apartment, dropping his hand to continue forward through the entrance, while he closed the door behind them.

Her apartment was cozy. It was an open floor plan, with cute paintings hung around the room, and it smelled like lavender. 

Directly in front of Jace was a small living room, the TV showing her Netflix queue and two small couches in an L shape facing it. To his immediate right was a rectangular kitchen table, with four evenly placed chairs around it. When he quickly took in his surroundings to his left, he saw a large island with black countertops, her kitchen tucked on the other side of it with new and up to date looking appliances.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, her fingers trailing up to pull the sleeves of her dress down her arms. 

Jace leaned against the wall, prepared for another bout of teasing from the goddess in front of him. Her arms and waist were free of the dress, and she slowly wiggled her hips back and forth to help rid herself of the fabric entirely. 

Once the dress was finally pooled on the floor around her feet, Jace's foggy and lust filled brain took in her curves with hunger burning in his eyes. Her bare back and perfect ass were on display for him, then she slowly turned towards him. Her pretty pink nipples came into view, as well as her glistening folds, still wet from her two orgasms. 

His brain finally registered she was only one tiny excuse for fabric away from being naked the whole night.

_ Fuck _ .

Jace was kicking himself for all of the opportunities he could have had to tease her back at the club, in the cab, and in the elevator.

If his brain could function for one second while in proximity of her, he would have processed she wasn't wearing a bra with her backless dress, that he literally coaxed an orgasm out of her  _ twice _ with his own fingers, and didn't notice she wasn't wearing-

Jace was so caught up in his inner rambling, he didn't notice Clary was approaching him, until her fingers were nimbly undoing his belt.

She looked up at him through her lashes, her big green eyes taking on that innocent look she pulled off so well. She swiftly undid the button of his jeans and pulled them down over his hips, leaving him in his black boxer briefs.

His cock was straining against the fabric, and Clary felt her mouth salivating for him. 

Her hands started trailing up his abs, taking his shirt with them, as he helped her pull it over his head, their height difference showing even with her heels still on.

Clary stepped back and licked her lips at just how sexy Jace was. His six-pack abs and biceps were defined, making Clary's mouth water at how badly she wanted to run her tongue along them. He had tattoos winding down his arms and across his chest, mapping his body in the black tribal swirls. His frame was slim and lean, strong and intimidating.

She fucking loved it. 

Jace was smirking at her when she looked back up at him.

"Like what you see, Red?" He teased at her. A blush flared up on her cheeks, as she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Jace grunted, as he pushed himself off of the wall. His large hand cupped her chin, making her look up at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweet thing. You have no fucking idea how much I enjoy your body." He stepped back, his hand trailing down to her hip, as he openly gazed at her naked form.

His eyes traveled from her breasts all the way down to her shoes. His pupils dilated at the heels still on her feet.

"Yeah," he exhaled, "you're definitely keeping those on." He gave her a Cheshire grin and abruptly picked her up over his shoulder, her pert ass dangling in the air.

Clary let out a squeal and then a giggle, as Jace began carrying her towards the only two doors in the apartment. One of them was very clearly the bathroom, and the other had a cute 'C' hanging from the handle. 

Once Jace pushed the door open to her room, he threw her on the bed and enjoyed the way her perfect tits bounced with the motion. She had LED light strips placed around the room, a soft peach color lighting up the area.

She looked fucking  _ amazing _ with the peach glow on her perfect pale skin.

Clary could feel her cheeks heating up under Jace's gaze, but she felt confident with the little pep talk he gave her earlier. She pushed herself up, crawling slowly towards where he was standing at the edge of the bed. When she was close enough to reach out and touch him, she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs, slowly sliding them down while making heavy eye contact with him. 

When his large cock finally sprung free, she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that passed through her lips. He was definitely bigger than the four other people she had slept with and the two men she went down on. She just hoped the compliments she received after giving head were real, not made up lies so she would do it again.

Jace must have seen her brief hesitance because he brushed her hair out of her face, looking in her eyes. 

"Hey," he spoke gently, "we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." He finished, while stroking her cheek. His eyes gentle and understanding, instead of impatient and annoyed like she would have thought.

Clary swallowed thickly, and decided honesty was best in this situation.

"I just, I don't think I have as much… experience as you in this, and I'm worried I'll not be as good as you'd hoped."

Jace frowned and trailed his thumb down her cheek, brushing her bottom lip, and then looking her in the eyes as he spoke. 

"Clarissa Morgenstern, I could cum right now just looking at your sexy little mouth." He tilted his head and trailed his index finger over her lips, encouraging her to suck on the digit. 

She did. Her tongue pressing against his pad, cheeks hollowing out as she started lightly sucking on it. Jace grunted at the sight of her on her hands and knees, his cock twitching and begging for release. Clary's eyes caught the movement and she slowly pulled back from his finger, making sure her teeth scraped it on the way out.

Clary looked up into Jace's eyes, while placing a kiss on the head of his steel shaft. She slowly licked down the base and back towards the head, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Fuckin' tease," he grumbled down at her, his cock steadily leaking precum. He ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and tightening his grip, as her mouth slowly descended down his shaft. He couldn't help but let his head fall back. He let out a relieved sigh when her hand wrapped around his base, her fingers barely able to wrap around his girth.

With every stroke of her mouth, her saliva made it easier to take more and more of him each time, until she took in almost all nine and a half inches of him. Clary relaxed the muscles in the back of her throat until he was sunk to the hilt in her mouth, causing Jace to tighten his grip in her hair even more, tilting his head back down to look at her. 

"Fuck Clary," he thrust down her throat, "you're so fucking good at sucking my cock," he ground out.

Clary pulled him out of her mouth, catching her breath and looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"You're so fucking big," she whimpered as she swirled her tongue around his head again, loving his grunts of approval. "you're so hard. I love the way your big cock hits the back of my throat." She finished her talking by sinking her mouth back down his shaft again. 

Jace felt his toes curl and his balls tighten at her dirty words, his orgasm building steadily. With how fucking hard he was all night, he was impressed with himself for how long he has held on. He just never wanted to stop fucking her pretty mouth.

"I'm so fucking hard because you teased me all night. You came on my fingers in public twice, didn't you?" He thrust his cock down her throat, loving the moan she let out with it. "You weren't a very good girl tonight, were you?" He thrust down her throat again.

Her fingers began reaching for her folds, trying to relieve some of the ache between her legs.

"No. You put your hands down on the bed in front of you like a good girl, and you don't touch yourself unless I tell you to," he ground out through more thrusts, her moaning getting more and more frequent. 

"I'm gonna come, baby. You gonna let me come in your pretty mouth?" He asked permission, his thrusts slowing down and turning more gentle, waiting for her consent.

Instead of Clary pulling him out of her mouth to respond like he thought she would, she simply tugged on his ass, eyes begging him to fuck her throat some more. He moaned out at how fucking perfect this girl was. His thrusts turned rough again, her moans around his shaft coaxing out his long overdue orgasm.

_ "Fuck _ ," he ground out as his cum started shooting down her throat, slowing his thrusts down as she bobbed her head up and down, milking his shaft of every last drop.

His fingers loosened in her hair, massaging her scalp where the strands were pulled tight, and letting out one final grunt as his orgasm finally subsided. She continued her gentle sucking, slowly pulling her mouth off of his cock with a pop, licking her lips and placing one final kiss to his tip. 

Jace was panting while looking down at the goddess bathed in peach light, her lips swollen and slick with spit. Clary pushed herself up into a kneeling position as Jace leaned down to press his mouth firmly against hers in a closed mouth kiss, his left hand burying into her red locks as she opened her mouth to him. 

Clary let out a whimper in his mouth causing his dick to slightly twitch, already wanting to come back to life. He knew, even with the two orgasms she already received tonight, he would need to get her body ready for him. He slowly pushed her down on the bed, helping her maneuver her heel clad feet and legs over the edge. 

God, she was fucking perfect. Her nipples were the perfect shade of pink, her tits the perfect size for her petite frame. Her red hair and green eyes were the most amazing combination he had ever seen in his life. Just as Jace thought she couldn't possibly get any more perfect, she slowly spread her legs, bringing her knees up on either side of her and daring him with her eyes to look at her sweet spot.

Jace stepped back a little, his head tilting down to take in the sight of her pink folds on display for him. Her center was dripping in her juices, cum spread around her thighs and dripping down to her cute little asshole. Jace used his middle finger to swipe up her folds, collecting her cum on his fingertip and sucking it clean. God, she tasted fucking amazing. She tasted  _ divine _ . She let out a whimper at the sight of him tasting her from his fingertip, trailing her fingers over her nipples.

Jace lunged forward, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, his hips lining with hers as his shaft settled between her folds and his head stimulated her clit.

"What did I say about touching yourself? "He asked darkly in her ear.

Clary whimpered as the head of his now hard cock drug over her clit again, her head falling back into the mattress. 

"Not unless you tell me to," she managed to squeak out, as he slipped cock through her slick folds again.

"That's right," he cooed down at her. "Naughty girls don't get good rewards, do they?" He asked her, pausing his slow thrusting, his shaft no longer stimulating her clit. 

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," She looked up at him with pleading eyes, as she tried to wiggle her hips. Her body craved his friction, but he leaned his weight forward more, pinning her pelvis to the bed. 

"I know you won't do it again, pretty girl," he cooed again. She sighed in relief at his forgiveness, excited to feel him stimulate her clit again.

Instead he removed his hips from her completely. He released her hands to stand at his full height at the end of the bed, and tapped her clit three times with his swollen cock, loving the way her body jerked for each one.

"But when you're naughty, you have to be punished." His eyes darkened and he smiled deviously down at her, his pupils doubling in size.

She took in a sharp breath, fucking loving this dominant and controlling Jace. Clary was always independent and would never take orders from a man like this, but in the bedroom, it felt so exhilarating. She knew if she asked Jace to stop anything she wasn't comfortable with, he would. The proof was there with the way he told her she didn't have to go down on him if she wasn't comfortable, the way he asked permission to cum in her mouth, and the gentle touches that accompanied the rough commands.

Jace let his eyes roam over the redhead, stroking his cock a few times at the sight of her, loving the way her breathing picked up even more at his action.

"I'm going to devour your sweet little cunt, and every time you're close to coming, you're going to beg for it," he paused, making sure she heard and understood every word. When he saw her watching him with her full attention, he continued. "And when you're begging for it, I'll  _ think _ about letting you finally come around my tongue," he growled at her, roughly pulling her further towards the edge of the bed by her ankles, her ass almost hanging off.

Clary let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the way he manhandled her, but practically screamed when he dropped down to his knees on the floor, his tongue immediately dipping between her folds. When her thighs involuntarily tried to clamp shut for more friction, his big pianist hands held her open with a firm grip.

Clary propped herself up on her elbows to watch Jace feast on her, and God, was he good at it. He looked up at her eyes as his tongue plunged in her hole again, one of his hands slowly releasing her thigh to travel to her sweet little nub. He began tracing large circles around it, his tongue alternating between dipping in her hole, and tracing her slit. When her legs began trembling, he tightened his circles around her clit, her head falling back against her shoulders, and her fingers tightening in the sheets.

"Jace," she whimpered. "I'm close, baby. Please let me come."

Jace slowed his ministrations on her clit. His tongue languidly traced her hole again, not allowing her to come, keeping a torturous enough pace where he let her down slowly, just to build her up again.

He trailed two fingers down her slit, coating them with her fluid and slowly pushing them in her sweet cavern. He moaned at how tight she felt around just two of his fingers.

"Mmm," he moaned out, "you're gonna be so tight around my cock." His fingers slowly pushed in and out of her, curling his fingers up against her special spot before each retrieval, making her toes curl.

Clary was watching him again with wide eyes, and her mouth in a perfect O, letting out pants of pleasure. Jace attached his mouth to her clit, sucking and nipping at the bundle of nerves until her legs began shaking again. 

"Jaace," she whined. "Please. Let me come, please. I want to come."

He loved the sound of her begging with his name on her lips. He wanted to let her give in to her orgasm, just to hear her say it over and over again in climax, but he knew in the end that this was actually for her pleasure. He slowed his fingers and tongue again, making sure her high didn't crash. She let out a half sob, half whimper at his refusal, but a moan followed after as Jace wrapped his lips back around her clit, humming at how good she tasted.

The deep vibrations from his mouth made her squeak in pleasure, drawing Jace's eyes back up to her. Her fingers were still curled in the sheets, arms shaking from holding her weight, head thrown back in pleasure, and mouth hanging open. When Jace started plunging his fingers back in her hole, her tits bounced with the sudden movement, Jace's gaze immediately tracked the motion. He felt sad for her poor neglected pink nipples, realizing he hadn't spent as much attention on them as he does for most other women.

When her thighs began shaking again, and her moans became more frequent he raised his head from her clit, but continued his ministrations to her g-spot.

"Clary?" He gently cooed at her.

She didn't lift her head from her shoulders to look at him, but she let out a questioning moan, too lost in her pleasure to give him her full attention.

"Clary, baby. I want you to touch yourself," he tried to break through the haze in her brain.

She let out a whimper and collapsed back on the bed, her fingers going to her sweet buds and twisting them, tweaking them how she likes and he made sure to watch carefully. She clearly liked a little pain with her pleasure, and preferred to spend more time on her left nipple.

"Jace," she began again. "Jace, I want to come," she begged. "Please let me come. I'll be good, I need to come." He could tell by her rambling that her body couldn't take much more pushing, so he pulled his fingers from her hot cunt, and plunged his tongue in instead, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She let out a loud scream as she finally came, her back arching off of the bed and her legs trying to close around Jace's shoulders. Jace grunted as her heels dug into his back, the vibration sending another wave of pleasure through her, her screams getting louder and then Jace felt extra wetness shooting down his chin, and coating his hand. He moaned, as her cum got sweeter in taste and filled his senses even more.

Clary had never felt so much pleasure in her entire life, and when she finally orgasmed around Jace's tongue, she felt tears leaking from her eyes at how intense and good it felt.

Then, she started coming  _ again _ .

Or, at least she  _ thought _ she was coming again. She didn't really know what was happening as she felt her juices gushing out of her, and  _ that  _ was definitely the most pleasure she had ever felt in her entire life. Her orgasms hit her so hard, she forgot to breathe through them. She had to suck in a sharp breath to fill her lungs, panting and trying to regain her senses.

Jace slowly pulled away from her soaking cunt, standing up to take in the mess around them. The sheets were coated in her cum, and when he wiped his arm across his chin to prevent further mess, he noticed the fluid dripping down his neck and chest as well.

"That was so fucking hot," he growled out. "You squirting down my face." He continued to look at the mess, pride and lust swirling through his system.

"I didn't even know I could do that. I didn't know what that was," she replied breathlessly. A big grin took over his face, but when he looked up at her, panic immediately overtook his features.

He leaned over her, his leg going between her thighs to prop himself on the bed as one of his hands rested by her shoulder, making sure not to squish her. He wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her with concern. 

"I'm so sorry, pretty girl. Did I hurt you?" He caressed her cheek, holding her gaze, guilt and shame clouding his eyes. She leaned up on her elbow quickly, cupping his cheek as well.

"No. No Jace, you didn't hurt me. The pleasure was just too much. I'm okay," she assured him. Holding his eye contact as he searched her soul, trying to see if she was lying. Eventually he let out a breath of relief and rested his head on her shoulder. 

  
  


"Well, I certainly made a mess, didn't I?" She asked, embarrassment flooding her system as she took in her juices covering his body, glinting in the peach lighting as he pulled his head back up to look at her. 

She ran her index finger over his left pectoral, collecting some of the fluid and swirling it against her thumb, examining the liquid and wrinkling her nose at her confusion of what happened.

Jace chuckled and grabbed her wrist, sucking her thumb clean of the substance and watching as her eyes filled with lust and curiosity.

"Go ahead, pretty girl," he purred at her. "Taste yourself."

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, and her lips parted in shock, as she looked from her cum coated finger and back to Jace. He let out another small chuckle, as he brushed some of the cum from his chest with his thumb, running it along her bottom lip. 

Clary continued to hesitate. She knew that most women had probably tasted themselves at some point, even if just for their partners pleasure, but she couldn't seem to get over the embarrassment of it.

Jace clearly enjoyed it. She knew he wouldn't be upset if she didn't do it, but she  _ wanted  _ to do it for him. So she had an idea and ran with it, pushing the embarrassment aside.

She ran her pointer finger still coated in her juices across his lips. Before he could react, she captured his mouth with hers, immediately opening her mouth to him and the liquid they both had on their lips.

He moaned deeply into their kiss, clearly enjoying this action. Not a hint of regret on Clary’s lips, as her sweet taste flowed over her taste buds, as well as the distinct flavor of Jace. He was also sweet, but more masculine and reminded her of a diluted fruit she couldn't quite pinpoint. 

Their kiss grew heated quickly, Jace pulling her flush against him, her cum rubbing between their bodies. Neither of them seemed to notice as Jace helped maneuver her still sensitive body so her head was resting against the pillows, his forearms holding him up on either side of her head as their tongues danced together.

Jace began trailing kisses down her neck, tasting the cum on her and running his tongue across her collarbone to collect more.

"Jace," she panted. "condoms are in the drawer."

He hummed against her throat and began suckling her neck, while he reached blindly towards the nightstand, feeling for the foil and finding it without too much fuss. He let her skin go with a pop, kneeling on the bed between her spread legs, feeling extremely satisfied about the mark he was sure to leave on her pale skin by morning.

Clary took a deep breath as she admired Jace's physique above her, no longer feeling embarrassed. He grinned at her and trailed his eyes down her form as well. He fucking loved the peach glint of sweat and cum on her torso and chest. 

"You're so fucking perfect,” he murmured sweetly down at her, caressing her thighs before swiftly applying the condom to his weeping shaft.

Jace crawled back over her body, his hips pressing against hers as he pulled her neck slightly forward to give her a heated kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer and moaning into his mouth when the tip of his cock found her clit again. He pulled away from the kiss, so he could watch her face as he entered her, making sure not to miss a single thing. 

When the head of his cock entered her tight heat, her mouth opened into an O, her legs tightening around his hips. He slowly continued pushing forward, making sure her body acclimated to his size. He watched her face carefully, ecstatic to see only pleasure, but continuing to watch for any pain. When he finally sunk all the way down to the hilt, he let out a low rumbling moan. 

Clary gripped his biceps, pleasure coursing through her body, as it slowly accepted the largest thing she's ever had inside her. When he was fully in, she couldn't help when her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

When she opened them again, Jace was watching her, his pupils blown and jaw clenched, clearly waiting for her to tell him to continue. She nodded her head, and he slowly pulled out of her tight suctioning heat until only the head of his glorious cock was in her. When he pushed back into her slowly again, watching her face for any discomfort, she frowned.

"Jace," she ground out, holding his concerned gaze. "I'm not made of glass, now  _ fuck me _ ," she demanded.

Jace's body was like a livewire, and her dare to fuck her triggered all of the pent up teasing from the night to go flashing through his mind.

He loved the teasing. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, and he did tell himself he would get his revenge in the sheets. That doesn't mean he wants to hurt her though. And even though he spent a long time making her pussy pliant with his mouth and hands, he knew she was petite, and so fucking tight, and-

Clary abruptly squeezed her legs around him, forcing him forward, slamming his cock to the hilt into her tight heat again.

Jace wasn't expecting it, and barely caught himself from his top half crushing her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he let out a guttural moan. When he picked his head back up from her shoulder, she was smiling wickedly up at him.

Jace slowly traveled his hand down her right thigh to her calf, grabbing it and pushing her leg forward until her knee was pushed into the mattress, next to her shoulder. He tested her flexibility, making sure she was as limber as she looked. His eyes never left hers, as they promised retaliation. He placed his hand in the crook of her knee, holding her in that position, her red bottom heel in the corner of his eye. 

"You have no fucking idea what game you just started, little Red." He spoke lowly to her, his voice dripping sex and dark promises.

He slowly slid his cock back out, then slammed back home. She let out a startled moan, her hands flying to her hair, and grabbing onto the strands. He repeated the motion again and again, the time between pulling out and slamming back into her getting shorter and shorter with each thrust, until he was steadily slamming into her.

Sweat began forming on both of their overheating bodies, Clary being so consumed with pleasure she could do nothing but throw her head back and continue to pull at her own hair, one long continuous moan falling from her lips.

"That's right, pretty girl. Fucking scream for me," he praised her. 

He began slamming his straining cock into her even faster, and Clary wondered if he was even human as he built her high so quickly. Her back arched off of the bed, as her orgasm snapped through her body, screaming Jace's name over and over like it's her favorite word.

"You're squeezing my cock so good, Clary," he moaned, forcing himself not to come with her contracting pussy. He slowed his thrusts with her waves of pleasure, until her walls finally stilled, and her body was like putty underneath him.

He slowly placed her leg back down on the bed, and leaned forward to capture her mouth with his, his member still hard and aching in her hole. She let out a small moan, as he pushed forward to reach her lips, her hands grabbing his biceps and leaving crescent marks. He kissed her and caressed her body tenderly until she fully came down from her fourth orgasm high of the night.

"You with me again, sweet thing?" He pulled away from her mouth to place light, open mouthed kisses down her throat. Her fingers lightly scratching up and down his back, making him hum in content. 

"Yeah, I'm with you," she breathed out, still a little hazy and out of breath from her orgasm.

"Good," he stated firmly, “because I'm nowhere near done with you." He gave her his sexy signature smirk, suddenly pulling out of her and flipping her over. She moaned at the way he manhandled her, his strength showing with just how easily he did so.

Jace took this opportunity of her laying flat on her stomach to admire her amazing ass, as she leaned up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder at him with hooded seductive eyes.

"Like what you see, Mr. Herondale?" She purred, bringing one of her legs up, so her heel clad foot was dangling in the air. 

Jace let out a low growl at her seductive tone with his last name, grabbing her ankle and placing a kiss just below her calf. His mouth continued a hot trail towards her thigh, licking, kissing, suckling, and teeth grazing at her pale skin. When he reached the perfect curve of her ass, he sunk his teeth into the flesh, running his tongue over it to soothe the ache. He loved the gorgeous moan that escaped her lips, and the shallow teeth marks he left behind.

After pushing, pulling, kneading, kissing and licking at her supple cheeks for a good few minutes, Jace sat up and tugged on her hip, asking her to get up on her knees. She did, keeping her ass in the air while folding her arms underneath her, lying her head down, obviously knowing Jace would be spending another few minutes enjoying this part of her body.

Jace grinned at how comfortable she was with him now, relaxing while he explored and memorized his favorite body part of hers. He nudged her legs a little further apart, enjoying the way it added the arch in her back, and pushed her ass out more, exposing her lower lips and her perfect shade of pink asshole.

He reached into her folds, gathering her juices, and spreading them up to her other hole. His thumb ran over it a few times, wanting to see what her reaction would be. 

She let out a pleasurable gasp but didn't give him any other cues on how she felt about it, so he slipped two fingers back into her folds instead, seeking out her cunt and lingering there. His other hand lightly pulled her ass cheek, so she rocked into his fingers a few times. She caught on quickly, and began rocking herself back and forth on her own, so Jace could watch the way her hips and ass were grinding against his fingers. 

Clary threw her head back, propping herself back on her elbows. Her hair spread across her back in a curtain of fire, and her breath came out more labored, as pleasure coursed through her. She wanted to know what Jace's digit would feel like in her tight little ass, but she had never done anything like that before and let her embarrassment get the best of her.

He was very clearly an ass guy, but did that mean he was… an  _ ass _ ass guy? She could warm herself up to the idea of his finger in her, but her mind immediately went to anal sex after, and she panicked.

Her brain chided her that she is being ridiculous. Jace hasn't done anything without her permission, and he certainly wouldn't start by shoving his dick in her butt.

She remembered scrolling through porn, seeing women with cute little jewels on their ass. So, she did research on buttplugs, but she never got around to following through with anything. She even stumbled across girls with tails attached to theirs, the men calling them kitten while fucking them. Clary definitely liked that, but she was with her long time boyfriend, Jordan, at the time, and was too scared to bring it up. When things with them ended, she got so consumed with work she just… forgot about it, she supposed. 

She was really regretting that now. Jace clearly was willing enough, and he hasn't judged her on her inexperience yet, but there was just something…  _ taboo _ feeling about it. Maybe that's why it felt so exhilarating to her? Or maybe it isn't taboo at all, and she was just trying to make up excuses.

Clary paused her hip movements, heat filling her cheeks as she timidly whispered Jace's name.

He pulled his fingers out of her immediately, his hand going to her hip in a reassuring hold.

"What is it, pretty girl?" He asked her patiently, worry filling his mind at what could be wrong.

Clary inhaled slowly, and he saw her fingers trembling, as she reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear. He wished he could see her face, so he could try and read her. He heard her mumble something, but he couldn't make it out, so he stroked her hip reassuringly again.

"I couldn't hear you, baby," he told her gently. 

"I want more," she repeated louder, but even though he heard her clearly this time, his brows still furrowed in confusion.  _ 'More what?' _ Jace thought to himself, his brain rushing to find the answer, wanting to give her anything she asked for. More? more more more… and then he processed her embarrassment, her refusal to look at him, and her inexperience with what he silently asked just a few minutes ago. 

Jace licked his lips, his mouth salivating at the idea.

"Are you sure, sweet thing? We don't have to-" He was interrupted by her sweet voice, still shy, but firm.

"I want to." She wiggled her hips a little, the ache between her legs almost painful. She felt Jace's long fingers dip into her folds again, spreading her juices up to her ass, with a few generous swipes. He pushed his two fingers back to her wet heat, slipping them in and pulling on her hips again, signaling to start what they were doing before.

After Clary rocked her hips back a few times, Jace retrieved his fingers from her, wiping her juices across his shaft and slid home between her slick folds. Both of them moaned out at finally being connected again, and her fingers fisted the sheets as she rocked her hips back against his thrusts.

"More Jace, I'm ready," she begged him. 

Jace pushed the tip of his index finger against her rear, his other hand pulling her hips back onto his stiff cock. He added slight pressure to his finger with each thrust, but wasn't entering her, loving the way she began whimpering in anticipation when he teased her.

He slowly added more pressure, making sure not to go in past his first knuckle, allowing her body to adjust. Clary was a moaning mess below him, holding herself up with her elbows, her head down and fingers clenched in her hair. He continued thrusting his cock in her, his finger sliding down to the second knuckle, and then finally, fully home. His cock swelled at the idea of her having both of her holes full, so tight around his digit and member.

All Clary could do is alternate moaning out  _ ' _ Y _ es' _ and  _ 'Jace' _ , and her voice was pushing his orgasm faster, so he thrusted harder, his finger and bulging cock moving in tandem.

"Clary," he panted to the redhead.

"Nngggghh." Is all she could manage in reply, her pussy squeezing him like a vice. He slapped her ass, making her cry out, her legs began shaking and he could feel her walls beginning to tremble around his shaft. 

"Come," he demanded her.

Clary screamed out as her orgasm hit her. Her fingers were so tight in the sheets, she thought she may rip them. She felt her arms and legs give out, falling prone on the bed while Jace pulled his finger out, but continued to slam into her powerfully contracting pussy. Her orgasm was long, and screaming loud.

"That's right, baby, milk my fucking cock," he ground out, spilling into the condom. His thrusts matched her quivering walls, until both of their orgasms slowed.

Jace pulled out of Clary's satisfied pussy, the action making her release an exhausted moan. He fell on the bed beside her, lying on his back. Both of them were panting, and he quickly disposed of the condom in the trashcan next to her bed.

Clary was still laying on her stomach, her breathing labored and body shaking. He propped himself up on one elbow, facing her. He went to go trace his finger down her spine, but her body jumped so much at the contact he pulled away.

Her body was overly sensitive, and he could see her trying to ground herself again. He grabbed her hip, feeling bad that the contact was making her situation worse. He rolled her body, so she was facing away from him on her side and pulled her against his chest. His arm was secure around her torso, his other going underneath her shoulders. Both of them squeezed her tightly as he hummed random songs in her ear, the vibrations from his chest to her back soothing her. He felt the shaking in her legs slowing, her breathing evening out.

They lay like that for a long time, Jace removing her heels and Clary eventually falling into a peaceful sleep. Jace normally would have left hours ago, after his orgasm. He didn't know if he wanted a one night stand with Clary though.

Something about her made him feel off balance. He wants to ask her a million questions, and fill the silence with idle chatter. She makes him feel nervous, excited, and humbled. Her voice alone drives him crazy, and even after his orgasm, he feels a satiated but underlying need for her. Something he has never experienced with any other woman.

He was definitely intrigued before he even met her, but when he saw her at  _ Pandemonium _ , he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He had to wait by the bar to calm his breathing before introducing himself to her. She makes  _ the _ Jace Herondale nervous, and he's never experienced that in his twenty-seven years of living.

He spent the rest of the early morning in his thoughts, tracing patterns across the redhead, and memorizing every freckle on her pale skin. The peach lights must have been set on a timer. While they were still on, they were much dimmer and only really showed the outline of her curves against him.

The sky was just beginning to show some lighter shades of blue in it's midnight darks, when she stirred in his embrace. She sighed in content and curled deeper into his embrace. Jace thought she was still sleeping, but he whispered in the dark anyways.

"You with me, pretty girl?" To his surprise, her fingers began tracing circles on his arms, letting out another content sigh.

"Yeah," she whispered back at him, rolling over, so she was facing him. They were almost nose to nose, and quietly watching each other. Jace was running his fingers lightly up and down her side, starting at her hip and ending just below her breast. She was tracing one of the tattoos on his chest, her artistic eye loving the layout he created on his body.

Jace was lost in his thoughts again, trying to figure out these weird feelings in his chest. He didn't know what the fuck was going on. He just knew her voice soothed him, her smile made his heart beat a little too quickly, and her eyes on him made him feel grounded. 

Clary watched Jace, he was thinking very hard about something. His eyes were distant, staring through her.

She was surprised to wake up with him still here. Her best friends were always talking about their worry for Jace, and his playboy attitude. She didn't realize how much she wanted him to stay until she was waking up in his arms. Her body felt content with him near, satiated and warm.

With what Jace said at the club about hearing a lot about her, she knows he is intelligent and would connect the dots that she has heard all about him and his habits as well, so It's not like she  _ expected _ him to stay.

Clary decided she was thinking too much into it. It couldn't be any later than four AM, and she was practically family with HIS family. So it was just more of a relaxed situation to him. He didn't feel the need to leave until the sun was up, and she was so overly consumed by lust and the best orgasms she's ever had that it felt like a force asking him to stay. 

Jace was still lost in his thoughts of Clary. His mind long made up about what he wants, but unsure where she stands. He didn't know how to approach the situation. 

He felt her fingers on his face, soothing his frowning eyebrows.

"You with me, pretty boy?" She mimicked his earlier statement.

A small smile curved his lips, as he met her eyes again. He demanded her eye contact, holding her with his gaze, exposing his soul to her. 

_ "I'm with you,"  _ He stated firmly, and she clearly caught onto his double meaning because she inhaled sharply, her eyes imploring, looking for some sort of sick joke in his eyes. 

He saw her slowly closing herself off, insecurities and a history he knew very little about flashing through her eyes. He knew she was aware of his past, at least the girls he drowned himself in, and he knew she had some asshole ex that fucked her up for a long time.

"I'm with you," he quickly spoke out before she effectively shut him out completely. "I know there's a lot to learn about each other. I know both of us are a little damaged, but every second with you has made me feel alive in a life I didn't know I wasn't living," he licked his lips and swallowed, feeling nervous that she would reject him. "I know you feel it too. There's no way I feel this drawn to you without you pulling me in." His eyes searched hers, a million more things he wanted to say, but fear holding him silent.

Clary's brain was thinking a mile a minute. Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus told her all about Jace and his history while venting, but they said he never lied to those women. He wasn't a scumbag who drew them in just to crush them, but her injured heart was desperately connecting the similarities between Jace and Jordan. 

They were both smouldering hot, confident, and way out of her league.

But, she felt something with Jace in one night that she never felt in the three years she dated Jordan. She felt secure with Jace. He allowed her to feel confident, instead of tearing her down. He let her experiment, instead of avoiding new things. He was gentle and kind with her when she hesitated.

For the few connections she could make between the two men, she made even more on how they were different.

She knew if she didn't go for what she wanted in life, she would regret it forever. 

Jace felt rejected without her even saying anything, as her eyes went distant and she basically ignored his existence. He gave her a few more seconds, holding his breath to calm the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

When she still didn't say anything, he exhaled slowly, scanning her freckled face one more time before he began pulling away from their embrace. Rejection and hurt were coursing through his veins, even though he knew he probably deserved it.

Her hands were suddenly on his cheeks, freezing him in place as her eyes focused on his, searching one last time, and he let her. He let her see the hurt in his eyes, and his broken soul from his past. 

"I'm with you too," she whispered.

His brain took a few seconds to process it, and he blinked in surprise. A slow smile began spreading across his lips, threatening to break his face in half.

She giggled at his kid in a candy store grin, bringing his face down to kiss him. It started slow and innocent, but when she twisted and pulled his body over hers, her legs cradling his hips, things got heated quickly.

He plunged his tongue in her mouth and trailed his fingers to her already hard nipples, tweaking and twisting the nubs.

Clary moaned into Jace's mouth, and when he began reaching towards the nightstand, she caught his wrist. 

"I know you get tested. I'm clean and I'm on the implant." She looked up at him, allowing him to see the honesty in her eyes.

Of course, Jace trusted her. He was frozen in shock and trying really hard not to cum on her stomach at the idea of feeling her silk walls clamped around him, with no barrier. That's something Jace hasn't done before, never trusting a woman when they say they're tested or on birth control.

Jace reached down between Clary's folds to make sure she was ready, and loved how wet she always seemed to be for him. When he pulled his fingers coated in her juices away, he sucked the digits clean.

Clary pulled his head down to her, her tongue seeking out her sweet taste from his mouth, and her fingers gripping his locks. 

Their kisses were sloppy, and his thrusts were slow, fatigue showing from their earlier session in both of their performances.

His caresses were sweet and sensual down her arms, neck, and thighs. Her soft walls hugged him tightly, the lack of barrier making them both feel frenzied and hazy.

Clary's moans were softer, which Jace was sure her neighbors appreciated. He didn't want to ruin this sensual and passionate moment with dirty words and commands. Instead he used his mouth to tease the sensitive soft spots along her neck and collarbone.

This round felt different to the both of them, reciprocated feelings being involved and the trust without condoms.

Jace felt overwhelmed with all of it, so he lifted his head from her neck, seeking out her eyes to ground him.

Her eyes were half lidded, and her mouth slightly open. When she saw Jace's gaze on her, she felt his need for her. She squeezed her legs tighter around him, stroked her fingers down his face, and opened her eyes completely, wanting him to see the pleasure he was creating for her. 

Wanting him to see her. 

Jace was grateful for her ability to read him. When her walls started fluttering around him, he sped his thrusts up, just enough to push her over the edge as she held his eyes. Her pupils were hazy, and her gaze a little unfocused from her sixth or seventh orgasm of the night/morning. 

He let her tight walls coax his own orgasm out, spilling into her velvet cavern. Grunts of pleasure fell from his lips, and he swore it was the longest orgasm of his life.

This time when Jace rolled off of Clary onto the bed, Clary curled up against him, and he fell asleep instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza. This chapter took a long time, and it doubled the word count of the first.
> 
> I wanted to say thank you again for clicking my story, it means a lot to me.
> 
> When I was writing this chapter, I thought it was hot and steamy and I was a little embarrassed at the thought of anybody ever finding out I wrote it.
> 
> I will happily read this chapter out loud, at a church camp now, in comparison to chapter 4. (I skipped 3 so I could work out my creativity before I lost it) So yeah, stick around if you want more explicit content.
> 
> You know the drill, leave a review and let me know what ya think.


	3. Aching Red

When Clary woke up again, the sun shining through her window told her it was close to the afternoon. Jace was still sleeping on his back, his head turned away from her, and one of his arms were tucked underneath her, the other resting on his chest.

When Clary sat up in bed, she felt an ache through her limbs and a dull throbbing between her legs that she usually only got after sessions twice as long as the ones she had with Jace. She bit her lip and grinned as she recalled their time together. 

The way he worked her over with his fingers, tongue, and member was going to be burnt into her brain for the rest of her life.

Jace was definitely the best lover she's had. Not just by the way he performed on her- though that was certainly fucking fantastic, but the way he treated her like an equal, even while being more dominant in the bedroom. Her brain recalled all of the times she gave him consent, and compared it to her nights with Jordan. Jordan never asked if she wanted to try something, he just tried it with no warning to her, and it would often result in her not achieving climax. 

And that's another thing her brain compared. The crazy amount of orgasms Jace gave her. She was lucky if Jordan got her off once while chasing his own orgasm, but Jace definitely enjoyed making her come-drunk. 

Clary forced those thoughts out of her mind before she jumped Jace in his sleep or something, focusing instead on when Jace said he was with her, and the intensity of his gaze.

Isabelle would never allow Clary to take Jace home if he was going to hurt her, and the longer she thought about Isabelle's involvement-  _ Isabelle _ , the biggest fashionista on this side of New York buying her a backless dress with incompatible lingerie? The more she began to think Isabelle knew how things would turn out.

_ 'Yep,'  _ Clary thought to herself,  _ 'definitely need to buy Isabelle an extremely nice Christmas gift."  _

Clary carefully got out of bed, her muscles only slightly protesting the action. It felt good somehow, like a reminder of Jace's presence through her limbs. When she turned to look at him, she couldn't help but bite her lip again. The bedsheets were barely covering his lower half, his 6-pack abs and V on full display for her emerald eyes to take in.

As much as she would love to wake him for another round or two… or five, she knew he was up a lot later than her, his brain thinking too hard with these new feelings he was experiencing, and he did a lot more work in their activities last night than she did.

Instead, she walked naked into the hall, stopping to throw his much too long white t-shirt over her form and snatching her ibuprofen bottle from the kitchen cupboard.

Talon jumped up on the counter, a habit she knew she should have banished when he was a baby, but she was a first time pet owner, and she enjoyed his wanting to be so close to her.

Clary stroked his silky fur for a few minutes, feeling bad for neglecting his company coming home last night. She vaguely remembered his form excited to see her, until he took in the man behind her and became too shy to approach the busy couple.

After giving him a quick Eskimo kiss, she trotted to the bathroom, her urge to relieve her bladder becoming overbearing.

When she finished her extra long pee, she began washing her hands. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror, and her nose wrinkled at what she saw.

Her hair was a ratsnest. The waves were tangled and knotted from both her and Jace's fingers running through it all night, their activities making her sweat, and the strands drying in a frizzy mess. Her smokey eye was smudged around her eyes, not quite as bad as a raccoon's face, but definitely taking second place.

She blushed as she pulled the collar of Jace's shirt down, a coin sized purple mark adorning her sensitive spot just above her collarbone. He gave her a hickey.

She was surprised, and just a little angry about needing to cover it up for the next few days.

Her brain recalled the other marks he left on her skin, the ones she wouldn't be able to see in the bathroom mirror. She thought of his big hands on her hips, fingers pressing so hard into her skin, she  _ hoped _ they would leave marks. When she pulled the hem of his shirt up, popping her hip out to try and look, she could see faint reminders of light purple there.

When she straightened her posture back out, she registered a dull ache in her right ass cheek, trailing her fingers across the irritated skin, she realized it was his teeth marks.

" _ God _ ," she whispered to herself, "what a caveman."

She began straightening out her hair, but hesitated. Instead of dolling herself up for him like she originally planned, she simply straightened her hair out just enough to not feel so embarrassed. She gave a quick swipe under her eyes with her index fingers, and left her appearance as is.

She thought of his caveman behavior and hoped he would enjoy seeing the outcome of his good thorough fucking.

On her way back to her bedroom, she grabbed all of their discarded clothes that were scattered around her apartment, tossing them on the floor of her room instead. 

Jace was sitting on the side of the bed, the sheet still around his hips and feet placed on the thick carpeted floor. His hands were running through his hair, and he looked as though he was still trying to fully wake up.

She closed the door quietly and turned to look at herself in the floor length mirror, pulling his shirt up again, just enough to see her ass in the reflection. In the process of turning, she noticed purple marks on her inner thighs as well.

"You are such a caveman," she spoke to him, turning fully towards him and letting the shirt fall back down her thighs.

Jace looked up at her just in time to see the shirt settling against her thighs, his eyebrows turning down in a confused frown. His brain still felt hazy from sleep, and even more so now that Clary was standing in front of him in nothing but HIS shirt. 

"What?" He asked confused, his voice deep and sexy to Clary's ears.

Her nipples hardened at Jace's morning voice, and she watched as Jace's eyes immediately zoned in on them. His Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, and his teeth clenched, showing his sharp jawline.

She slowly walked towards him, her hips swinging and teasing him.

He sat up straighter as she approached, trying his best not to rip his shirt in half down her body and pin her underneath his weight. 

"You marked me," she stated seductively. 

She stopped just in front of him, slowly inching his shirt up around her waist. When the purple marks on her thighs and hips came into view, his pupils visibly dilated, eyes hungry on her pale skin. 

She straddled his lap, nothing but the sheet between them, his cock steadily filling with blood.

Jace trailed his big hands up her thighs, his thumbs teasingly close to her center, as he pushed her legs slightly further apart. He fucking loved the purple marks he left on her. He trailed his thumbs over her hip bones and grabbed her waist, looking up at her.

"Do they hurt?" He asked, clearly referring to his finger marks on her hips. 

"No," she murmured, "easy bruising comes with the pale skin." She sat up on her knees, grabbing Jace's hand and placing his fingers on the teeth marks he left in her supple ass cheek. "This one is a little sore though." She bit her lip and sat fully back down, trapping his hand between her ass and his thigh.

Jace trailed his fingers over the indents, his cock now fully erect.

"You don't seem to mind," he cocked his eyebrow at her questioningly, squeezing her ass as she fully settled against him. His other hand began tracing back down her thigh again, keeping a slow torturous pace against her skin.

Clary wiggled her hips across his lap, seeking out friction between her thighs, and let out a whimper.

"No, I don't mind," she moaned out, "I want more," she continued her rocking against him, the sheet between them collecting her juices.

Jace shifted her slightly to the left, letting out a hiss between clenched teeth, as her rocking hit his aching cock.

"Good," he grunted, "I fucking love your body covered in my marks." He grabbed her hips, guiding her across his cock over and over.

Their pace built up, and things were getting heavier, when there was a sudden crash from the kitchen. The sound of broken glass scattering across her wooden floor, followed by a cat's yowling cries.

Clary shot off of Jace, his shirt falling back into place around her legs, and ran to the kitchen as fast as she could. Panic over Talon's wellbeing was gripping her throat, like it was trying to suffocate her. She heard a thud from her room, followed by Jace spouting some colorful language, cursing the sheet his body was tangled in.

When Clary got to the kitchen, she stepped on a large piece of glass and winced, gripping the counter. She ripped the jagged edge out, fighting through the pain to get to her still crying feline. She watched her steps carefully, crossing the room in a wide arc to where Talon was shaking on the counter.

"Where are you hurt baby?" She cried out to him, running her fingers through his coat and looking for his source of pain. She felt tears in her eyes, as she couldn't find anything, fear and panic winning out over her common sense. "I can't find it baby, I'm looking, I'm looking," she sobbed out, fingers searching his paw pads. 

She felt Jace's warm body press up behind her, trying to pry her fingers from the cat. 

"Clarissa. He is fine, baby. He's okay, see? There's no blood baby, it's okay, he was just scared by the glass. He's okay, you're scaring him baby," he murmured into her ear, trying to calm the frightened redhead. "Shh, he's okay Clare, he's alright."

Her brain felt sluggish to his words, but they slowly registered more and more as her fingers were coming up empty of blood.

"Oh God," she sobbed again, her body slumping against Jace, feeling like a bag of bricks were tied to her limbs.

Jace took in their surroundings. The cats trembling had slowed, and he was now just curled in on himself, ears back and pupils large. Cat food was spilt all over the counter, as well as a plastic container of it broken open. A vase of fresh flowers was smashed on the floor, petals, glass, and water consuming most of the area, as well as bloody footprints leading to where Clary was crying in his arms.

He looked down, and noticed a small pool of blood trickling from her left foot.

"Clary," Jace coaxed her, wanting to get her cleaned up and a bandage on.

"I forgot to feed him this morning. He knocked his cat food from the top of the fridge. Oh God, I'm a bad cat mom. I starved my baby. Oh God," she rambled on, and would have continued if Jace didn't sooth her.

"Clary," Jace repeated, more firm this time. "It's okay. He's okay," he ran his hands up and down her arms. "We need to look at your foot, baby, you hurt yourself." 

Clary didn't register what Jace said, until she shifted her weight. A searing pain suddenly shot through the heel of her foot. She took in a sharp breath, testing her weight again, and realized it wasn't so bad, now that it didn't catch her off guard.

It still hurt. But it was bearable.

She took one last look at Talon, still not quite looking like himself. She was scared he would jump off the counter, and into the glass, so she scooped him into her arms, cradling him and soothing his still shaken features.

Jace reached around her and gave him a quick scratch behind the ears, chuckling when the cat seemed to give him the stink eye.

"He doesn't do very well with strangers," Clary commented. "He is very shy, and Jordan wasn't the nicest man to him."

That statement made Jace frown. Clary very clearly loved this cat, even referencing herself as it's mother earlier. He wasn't a huge cat person, but that didn't mean he ridiculed others' love for the small creatures, or treated the animals badly. He actually found them quite cute and funny, he just hadn't been around one enough to experience a connection.

"He'll warm up soon enough. I plan to be in your lives for a long time," he stated offhandedly, scooping Clary into his arms along with Talon in hers. He had reached his wits end with her bleeding foot and was going to carry her to the damn hospital if need be. 

"Jace!" She hollered. "Put me down!" She tried to demand him, but he just clenched his jaw and continued to the bathroom, hoping this stubborn woman kept some sort of first aid in the small apartment. 

When he deposited her on the bathroom sink, gently, but out of patience, he bent down to dig through the cupboard attached underneath the sink. He didn't find a first aid kit, but there was peroxide, gauze pads, and medical tape, so he decided it would have to do.

Clary let out a huff of annoyance, placing Talon down next to her, and watched as he dashed out of the bathroom. ' _ Traitor _ ,' she thought to herself.

Her attention was quickly back on Jace, as he pulled another piece of glass from her foot. It was smaller in size than the original, but still caused an ache in her skin. She let out a hiss of pain, unprepared for the rough extraction.

"A warning would have been nice," she grit out in annoyance.

He looked up at her while tipping the peroxide bottle over a cotton ball.

"You not being so fucking reckless would be nice," he snapped back, stress and tension still consuming his brain at her resistance to take care of herself.

He grabbed her ankle, placing the cotton ball over the two small gashes in her feet.

"Reckless!?" She yelled out at him, accidentally jerking her leg with the question, causing him to grit his teeth and tighten his grip on her. "He could have been hurt! A small cut to me is a large cut to him!" Her momma bear instincts were kicking in, absolutely done with men telling her that Talon is just a cat, and degrading her bond with him. He was there for her when her life was swept out from underneath her, when she thought she had nothing left.

The next time her ankle attempted to jerk out of his grasp, it was on purpose.

"And I'll have you know-!" She was cut off, as Jace slammed his hand down on the counter, effectively silencing her next rant.

"You'll have me know when you're no longer bleeding all over the fucking floor," he snapped out, as he jerked her leg back with a grunt. He began mumbling under his breath, Clary only hearing the words  _ 'careless' and 'redhead'. _

"Why don't you say it louder so I can actually hear you?" She clipped out, her temper fraying. Clary was getting really sick of Jace trying to control her right now. It was attractive in the bedroom, definitely NOT in the bathroom.

"I  _ said _ ." He drawled out lazily, taunting her. "That there wouldn't be any cuts in the first place, if you weren't such a  _ careless fucking redhead, _ " he spit out. By the time he finished his sentence, her foot was bandaged, securely holding in her blood supply. 

"A little bit of blood never hurt anybody, Jace! You're overreacting!" She screamed at him, her face getting hot with anger, body coiling tight and defensive.

"Overreacting?!" He scoffed, his pupils were dilated- too dilated, Clary noted, and his fingers were trembling. "People  _ die  _ from blood loss, Clarissa!" He thundered out, causing Clary to jump. 

It was silent then. Clary staring at Jace in shock, while he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling tightly at the strands. His breathing was coming out too labored, and his shoulders were tense. Through all of this, Clary never once feared him though. Something wasn't right, she knew this wasn't her Jace talking to her.

After a few seconds of thinking, her brain went over a memory from almost ten years ago, the details hazy, but so morbid they could never leave you entirely.

_ 'Jace found her in the bathtub, she had slit her own wrists. She was still alive, but it was too late. He was only eleven at the time.' _ Isabelle's voice rang through her head.

She thought back to the kitchen, and how Jace grew more and more frantic when she refused to focus on the bleeding. Clary was suddenly clouded with guilt. She should have known blood- large amounts of blood, would be a trigger for Jace.

Foot wounds always bleed a lot for such little amount of actual damage, and the kitchen WAS a mess, the bathroom floor even sporting a decent red stain on the tiles.

Clary thought he was being a jackass, scolding her for hurting herself to get to Talon, but that wasn't it at all. He was having an episode. A PTSD attack.

When she focused back on him, his fingers were laced behind his head. His chin was tipped forward against his chest, and his breathing was erratic.

Clary didn't know what to do, so she let her instincts take over. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to where she was propped on the sink. She squeezed him in a tight hug with her arms and legs.

It was agonizingly slow, but Jace felt himself being pulled from the scene of his mother, her final breaths sounding like gunshots in his ears, and blood seeming to coat every inch of his skin. Eventually, his childhood bathroom morphed into a new one that he didn't recognize.

Jace released his fingers, flexing them a few times to rid the ache of how tight knuckled he grasped his blond hair. He felt dizzy, his body sluggish and tired.

Jace was still slowly coming back to his adult body, when he eventually felt warmth wrapped around him like a blanket. He looked down for the source, spotting his redhead against his form, practically trying to fuse the two of them together. She was sitting on the sink in the bathroom, but he didn't really remember how they got there.

"Clary?" Her name came out slightly slurred. He blinked his eyes a couple times, trying to focus his vision on her. Her head immediately snapped up to look at him, arms and legs still coiled tight around him. 

"Jace?" She whispered. When he blinked in response, his brows furrowing at her sad demeanor she continued. "Jace, I'm so sorry. I should have known."

"Clary?" Jace mumbled again. "I don't feel very good." His vision was beginning to get blurrier, and he felt like there was liquid in his ears.

Clary immediately jumped off the counter, careful to balance her weight as to not jostle Jace, or her injured heel.

"Come to bed, baby. You'll feel better," she coaxed him slowly out of the bathroom. 

When they got to her room, she gently sat him on the bed, giving his shoulders a slow push to the mattress. His eyes rolled into the back of his head almost immediately, his body going into shutdown from his overwhelmed system.

She stroked his hair out of his eyes, idly noting the sweat that seemed to cover his body in a thin sheet.

_ 'My poor Jace,' _ she thought to herself. Nobody should have to see the things he has seen.

Clary quickly went to the kitchen, cleaning up the mess in a rush. She didn't want Jace to see this again. She mopped up the trail of blood that led to the bathroom, cleaning up the cool tiles, and putting away their supplies. 

When she finally finished, she dumped some food in Talon's bowl, and jogged back to her room to check on Jace. He was just as she left him, a little less sweaty and some color returning to his cheeks.

Clary was still exhausted from her own little panic attack in the kitchen, so she curled up next to Jace and allowed her eyes to close. The last thing she remembered thinking, is how even though this afternoon was a complete disaster, she was glad Jace was the one to witness her at her worst. 

When Jace woke again, his vision was clear, and he no longer felt like he was underwater. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up to the events of earlier. 

He remembered the mess in the kitchen, and Clary crying over her four-legged companion. The details became more hazy, where it took a lot of effort to try and remember, as if he had to peel away layers to try and access his involvement. 

The end of the scene in the kitchen became more and more clear, and he ran his hand over his face as he connected the dots.

" _ Fuck _ ," he stressed out through gritted teeth. It's been a long time since he had a reaction to blood like that.

Then, he remembered how horrible he treated Clary in the bathroom. 

Jace wanted to slam his fist through a wall, thinking how rude and condescending he was to her. He purposely tried to  _ scare _ her even, just to get her to stop pulling her foot away and let him get the damn thing bandaged.

His Clary, who couldn't be more than 5'1", the top of her head barely even reaching his shoulder.

Jace's brain played her reaction on repeat, the way she jumped when he slammed the counter, then again when he yelled at her, and her eyes went wide with fear.

It's just- Clary indirectly refused his help numerous times, and his brain suddenly flashed to his childhood bathroom. He could still FEEL Clary, and he could still hear her, but his senses were overwhelmed, memories winning out over his rational thought.

The image of his mother in the bathtub overpowered his physical being. He heard her begging him to just let her die, telling her eleven year old child it was better this way. Even if he didn't listen to her request, it was too late. She took her final breath moments later, her head lolling to the side, eyes staring blankly at Jace. There was so much blood, and he just couldn't stop it. He couldn't save her.

Unfortunately, his childhood trauma was taken out on Clary, over something so stupid. Yes, her foot was bleeding a lot, but she would have let him help her when her own panic over Talon had settled. Hell, she probably would have  _ still _ refused his help, just to do it herself.

Either way her foot would have been bandaged, and he wouldn't have treated her so poorly.

Jace slowly shifted himself out from underneath the redhead that was using his chest as a pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair, tugging on the strands. How could he even begin to apologize for what he said to her?

If he was stronger, he would leave her apartment and never bother her again, knowing there was no excuse for his behavior. The verbal disrespect was eating at him, but using violence to get what he wanted was  _ killing _ him, even if he didn't actually physically touch her. 

But, he was selfish, and he couldn't make himself leave. He was going to stay as long as she would have him, and he would do anything to earn her forgiveness. If she no longer wanted him, that's the only way he would be able to go.

He felt Clary shifting behind him, and suddenly his back was bathed in her warmth. She was on her knees, her arms wrapped around his torso and face buried in his neck.

"How do you feel, baby?" She whispered gently to him.

Jace scoffed shaking his head back and forth quickly, exasperated at the redhead.

"Like a piece of shit," Jace replied with a grunt.

Clary frowned, not understanding what he meant. She tightened her arms around him, trying to soothe his tense muscles. Her brain went through the memories, not sure what he could have been referencing.

"Jace," Clary began, "what are you talking about?" She asked with confusion.

"I'm sorry Clary," he took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry for how disrespectful I was. I'm so sorry I scared you," he took another deep breath, his hands trembling. "Clary, I need you to know I would  _ never _ hurt you. I just- the blood, it reminded me of something and I-"

He was cut off as Clary shushed him soothingly.

"Shh, baby, I know. It's okay. I should have known better," she whispered quietly, trying to coax him away from thoughts of his mother.

Jace paused, his chest refusing to take in more oxygen as panic gripped him. He didn't want Clary to know how fucked up he was from his childhood. How broken he was even as an adult.

"What do you know?" Jace asked timidly, so quiet Clary barely heard him.

She took a second to respond, not wanting to throw her friends under the bus. She decided that it didn't matter, that her new relationship with Jace needed to become more open so they could get through this. 

She thought about everything she knew, not sure which details to mention right now.

Isabelle told Clary about Jace a lot over the years. When Jace was eleven, his father was shot in the head, while they were walking down the street together. Six months later, depression defeated his mother. He found her at the very end of her life, being forced as a young boy to watch both of his parents die.

Isabelle's parents were best friends with Stephen and Celine Herondale in high school. When their deaths made Jace an orphan, Maryse Lightwood immediately volunteered to take the heartbroken boy into their home, effectively becoming his new foster mom/aunt.

Clary met Isabelle when they were fifteen, and Jace was sixteen. She was always venting to Clary about Jace's bad habits, and how it affected their family.

She never let Clary meet him, because Jace would always sleep with her friends and never want anything to do with them after, which in turn ruined her friendships with them.

He went through a period of drugs, alcohol, and women to cope with his childhood, and when he turned eighteen, he moved to California to go to college. He studied law, and by the time he graduated, he was sober.

Sex was a habit he never kicked. Isabelle was always talking about Jace's newest conquest after their family visits, and worrying that her cousin would never find love.

He always told the Lightwood's that to love was to destroy, that his mother's love for his father killed her.

Jace was smart, and as much as Isabelle and Alec vented, they were also extremely proud of him. He graduated early, and was immediately hired at a prestigious firm, where he climbed the ranks quickly. He was extremely intelligent, smart, and successful.

Clary exhaled a deep breath. She didn't want to upset Jace, but she didn't know how to make things better.

"I know," she stated slowly, gently, "that what happened to your mother, was tragic," she took a deep breath, building the nerve to continue, "but she never should have let you see that. It wasn't appropriate."

Jace exhaled, his body deflating. So, Clary did know how fucked up he was.

"It's hard to be mad at her. But I just- I can't help it, sometimes," he confided to her.

Clary slid her body around his, straddling his lap so she could properly hold him in a comforting embrace. She held onto him just as tight as before, her arms around his neck and legs crossed behind his back.

"And nobody blames you for that. Nobody blames you for anything. You're human, Jace, you're not expected to be okay after what happened," she finished.

Jace rested his chin on her head, squeezing her just as tightly.

"I don't know how to not be broken," he whispered, "I don't know how to deserve you."

Clary inhaled sharply, pulling back to look at him. She set her jaw, getting ready to give him a verbal ass-kicking.

"Jace Herondale," she scolded.

His eyes went wide, slightly afraid of the fire burning in the redheads eyes.

"You have been nothing but deserving of me. You have been nothing but supportive, kind, understanding, patient, and good to me." She gripped his face between her two hands tightly. "You said yourself that we are  _ both  _ a little broken, remember?"

She waited for him to nod, before continuing.

"I have  _ never  _ been afraid of you. Not even in the bathroom. I was startled, and worried  _ for  _ you. I don't want you to be perfect. I could never be worthy of you, if you were. I am too flawed myself," she smiled lightly. 

Jace started to open his mouth, wanting to quickly tell her how perfect she was in his eyes, but she cut him off with her own words. 

"I have heard of you for over ten years, and I have been cheering on your success through all of them," she confessed. "You have come so  _ far,  _ Jace. You are the most deserving man I know." She finished with adoration in her eyes,  _ seeing him. _

Jace took a long time to process her words. Sure, his family always told them how proud of him they were, and they always told him that what happened to his mother wasn't his fault, but this felt different.

Clary has nothing to gain from lying to him. She has no obligation to coddle him, and protect his feelings. For the first time in his life, Jace felt like he could take a real breath. He  _ has  _ come a long way, and with this amazing redhead by his side, he could only go further.

Jace grabbed her face, looking into her determined gaze with one of his own.

"I have wanted to meet you since the day Isabelle came home, running her mouth about this short redhead in her biology class," he admitted.

"I have been obsessed with every word that comes out of my family's mouth, about you," he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "and I have been falling for you since before I even met you."

He felt his heart constricting, as he bit his tongue from saying something he shouldn't. 

' _ I'm in love with you,'  _ his thoughts screamed,  _ 'I have been in love with you for almost ten years!' _

But he knew it was too early. That it didn't make sense. There was no way of rationally explaining to her that he  _ loves  _ her, when they met less than twenty-four hours ago. 

Instead, he buried his thoughts in his actions. He looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, he kissed her like they wouldn't wake up tomorrow, and he caressed her delicately, like she was a precious breakable gem. 

Clary whimpered into Jace's mouth, he tasted like pain, desperation, and  _ hope. _ She was consumed with feelings for this man, her heart swelling and beating just for him in that moment.

When she pushed his shoulder, he pulled her down with him, twisting their bodies so he was propped on his elbow, half on his side and half hovering over her. 

Jace kissed her languidly, taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue. His fingers also remained busy, tracing every curve of her, causing goosebumps to form on her freckled skin.

Clary felt intoxicated, her senses consumed by the taste and feel of Jace. He ran his fingers down her side, tickling her skin until he reached the crook of her knee, wrapping his hand around her leg and pulling it up around his hip.

She whimpered into his mouth, trying to wiggle closer and create friction between their heating bodies. 

Just as Jace aligned his quickly hardening member with her burning heat, his phone alarm went off. Jace buried his face in her neck with a groan. His dick had been denied of her  _ twice  _ now.

" _ Shit,"  _ he groaned out in annoyance. "I forgot, I have a meeting at four." He pulled his upper half away from her, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. The time read three, and Jace still needed to stop at Alec's to change. He could also really use a shower, but knew taking one here would be counterproductive, on top of taking far too long. 

Jace reluctantly got out of Clary's queen size bed, crossing the room to their pile of discarded clothes. Once he got his dark wash jeans and belt on, he finally turned back to the beautiful redhead.

"What is your meeting for? Could you reschedule it?" Clary pouted up at him, only half joking. She was hot and bothered, craving Jace's heat after their emotional afternoon.

Jace groaned again, the sight of Clary in nothing but his shirt, her cheeks heated from arousal, and that pout in her lip really making him consider it. He craved their physical and emotional connection, and her pleading eyes made it extremely difficult to say no to her. 

"No, baby," he murmured to her. "I have to meet with the director at Wachtell to officialize my transfer." He checked his phone again, making sure he still had a little more time to say goodbye to her.

Clary quickly sat up on her elbows, her eyes suddenly changing from pleading to confused, with a little bit of hope beneath the surface. 

"Your transfer?" She asked slowly.

Jace smirked at his pretty Red. "Yeah, baby," he leaned down over her, his hands made in fists on the mattress to support his weight. "I'm moving to New York," he cooed at her. 

Clary's mouth opened in shock, her eyes growing large like saucers. She attempted to speak, but only managed a few sputters before Jace chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What? Did you think I'd confess my adoration of over ten years for you, knowing I'd have to leave as soon as the summer ended?" He asked her, genuinely confused on how she thought he could just leave her.

"W- I- I guess I just- I just thought we would figure it out when the time came," she stuttered out, "A-and Alec said you were here visiting for the summer."

Jace chuckled, as he planted one more chaste kiss on her lips. "I could never leave you behind, pretty girl. A part of me would always be missing, living right here with you," he confided, as his hand slid down to rest his hand over her fluttering heart. "Alec and Izzy don't know, yet. I'm going to tell them over dinner with Maryse."

Clary was speechless, frozen in shock from both his sweet words, and his moving to New York. 

"I really gotta go, baby," he told her, walking back out into the living room in search of his socks and Dr. Martens.

"Jace!" Clary called as she chased him into the next room. "Do… do you want to come back here, after? Maybe you- you could stay the night again?" She felt a red blush forming on her cheeks, and she looked down in unease, worried she would seem clingy. 

Jace smiled that kid in a candy store grin, that he only ever seemed to have around her.

"Yeah, pretty girl, I would really like that," he assured her. 

Clary nodded her head, her fingers twisting in embarrassment. "Um… great! Yeah. Um. I can give you my spare key, I need to run some errands," she stuttered out nervously, "I don't want you to have to wait somewhere in case I run later than planned."

Jace nodded his head, agreeing to take the key, and only when she turned towards the kitchen to grab it, did he remember he needed his shirt back. It flared up around her upper thighs when she spun on her heels, showing the bottoms of her mouthwatering glutes. 

When Clary returned to Jace to give him her second key, he pulled her into a searing kiss, running his hands up her thighs, teasing the exposed skin.

"Red?" He asked, circling his hands up over her hips, and reaching back to squeeze her ass with both hands.

"Jace," she whimpered his name, her brain melting like jello.

Once he knew he had her wound up again, he let out a devious grin, pulling away from her heating body.

"I gotta get going, baby. Maybe you should take care of yourself, and tell me all about it later."

Clary gaped up at him, her body thrumming from his teasing.

"Jace," she admonished, cheeks heating.

Jace stepped forward again, pressing the pad of his thumb to her red stained cheek.

"I fucking  _ love _ that innocent little blush of yours," he growled out at her, scanning her from head to toe one last time. "But, I'm going to be late, and as much as I know the rest of the female population would love to see me walking around  _ New York City  _ shirtless, I'm sure YOU wouldn't appreciate that." He looked pointedly down at his shirt on her frame.

Jace expected her to quickly run and change into her day clothes, but he should have known the little minx would retaliate at him for the ache between her legs, and the heat in her cheeks.

Clary stepped back, slowly inching the white fabric off of her frame and handing it to him. She stood confident, comfortable with her nudity in his presence.

He openly stared at her aroused nipples, his gaze following the curve of her body. When he traveled his gaze back to her green eyes, they were dancing with mirth.

"See something you like, Mr. Herondale?" She mimicked his words from yesterday, the sinful fucking  _ tease.  _

Jace felt his dick straining in his pants, the organ always seeming to be half hard in her presence, and ready to come out and play whenever she coaxed him.

Clary stepped closer to him so she could palm his large cock through his jeans.

"I think I will touch myself when you leave," she whispered up at him seductively, grinning when she felt him twitch under her palm. "I'm going to think of you hammering your big cock down my throat," her strokes became firmer, her voice sickly sweet and big green eyes portraying innocence.

Jace very suddenly yanked himself from her form, panting heavily. She was grinning diabolically up at him, enjoying her revenge.

"That was not nice, Morgenstern," he panted while throwing his shirt over his head. "I really have to go, but you'll pay for that later," he promised darkly, adjusting his steel member in his jeans.

"I'll be here," she taunted back at him.

Jace turned and quickly left the apartment, skipping one final kiss before his control snapped and he fucked her on the entryway floor. The little fucking tease was going to be the death of him.

When the door to Clary's apartment shut, she let out a giggle, and went into her room to grab some clean clothes. She was desperate for a shower before she went out to run her errands, still smelling of sweat and sex.

While digging through her closet, she caught a flash of red on her floor, and looked down to see the lingerie Isabelle bought her. An idea suddenly came to her, a  _ crazy _ idea that she would need help with.

With her new plan in mind, she called the only person she could trust to help her.

" _ You're welcome, _ " Izzy sang out upon answering.

"Isabelle," Clary stated seriously, catching the dark haired beauty's attention. "I need your help," she finished.

" _ Shit, Clare, you didn't forget protection, did you?"  _ Isabelle asked in a stage whisper, knowing her best friend was protected. 

Clary scoffed, clearly unamused by her best friends' antics.

"No," she stated firmly, "when we skipped the condom on round two, it wasn't  _ forgotten. _ " She grinned widely, knowing her best friend would eat that detail up.

Isabelle let out an unladylike cackle, enjoying how free and smitten her best friend seemed.

_ "Alright, you little slut. What do you need my help with?"  _ She asked, excited for the possibilities.

"Well," Clary drawled, "I think it's time we dip into my new and very large payment from Starkweather. I'm feeling," she paused, dragging out the suspense to her best friend. " _ adventurous."  _

" _ Oh honey. I know just what you mean,"  _ Isabelle chuckled.  _ "I'll meet you at Takis in twenty minutes." _

When Isabelle hung up, Clary glanced at the lingerie one last time, her diabolical grin still in place. She took the world's fastest shower, shaving the important places and scrubbing her body quickly.

  
' _ This is gonna be so fucking good,'  _ she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd be somebody who posted a long sappy author's note, but I'm almost viewing this as a timestamp. 
> 
> Eight hours ago my life took the hit that shattered me, after fifteen years of hits. I almost tossed this story away, and told myself it could be finished at chapter two. But I'm not. I'm forcing myself to post this cliffhanger because I worked so fucking hard on this story and I pushed myself, and not only do you deserve the real ending, but I deserve it for myself too. With that being said, I did not edit this chapter as well as the others, and for that I apologize. I don't want anybody to feel like my writing changed, or that I'm slacking off. I did edit it, I just didn't have my best friend go through and catch the smaller details.
> 
> So, here's my timestamp. Today is the day that everything fell apart and forced me to begin my journey that picks up fifteen years of pieces.
> 
> Can't wait for you to see chapter four. I'm so proud of what I've written so far, and I have a lot of emotional damage to suppress with creativity.
> 
> Thanks for reading this author's note. Thanks for reading my book. Next and final chapter is explicit and makes chapter two look like child's play.
> 
> I hope you find at least one smile in today's world of sadness.


	4. Claiming Red

Clary sighed in relief as she finally placed her new shopping bags worth over  _ three hundred dollars _ on the island in her cozy apartment. She was mentally exhausted from Isabelle's detailed information about every single item they bought at the few stores they visited.

She checked the time on her phone, seeing it was just after six. She hoped Jace would be at least another hour, but sorted through her new purchases quickly, just in case.

The first bag contained sheer black stockings that reached her mid thighs. They had a lace trim, about two inches thick, a floral pattern sewn through the threads. She also bought a silky semi see through black robe, the dainty fabric only reached her upper thigh, making it the perfect length to tease Jace's golden gaze.

The second bag contained a package of strawberries, a can of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and raspberry flavored popsicles. The popsicles were just for her craving fruity snacks as of late, two of them already missing from the box.

The third bag she was a bit nervous about, and was the reason she needed Isabelle's help. She carried this bag to the bedroom, hoping to keep it from Jace until the right moment. When she dumped the contents out onto the bed, the multiple little items clanked and rattled together. Isabelle made her open all of the packages in the car, so she could give her a visual demonstration and tips on how to use them all.

_ "Clary, stop being a baby," Izzy admonished, "this is what girls do. We help our inexperienced friends achieve max orgasm," she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at Clary. _

__

_ "It's embarrassing, Iz!" Clary whined, "I'm so inexperienced. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, maybe we should just return everything."  _

_ Izzy immediately became serious at her friend's distress.  _

_ "Clary," she started, "we all have to start somewhere. You shouldn't be embarrassed to ask for help." She began pulling items out of the bag. "Besides, I enjoy helping you with this. I'm so proud of you, spreading your wings."  _

_ When she finished unwrapping the small package, she held it up to Clary.  _

_ "Gosh, this is so cute. Good taste, my friend." In her hand was the smallest size buttplug in the store, stating it was for beginners. The stem was gold, and the base contained a gorgeous circular red jewel secured into the metal. _

_ "So," Izzy started, "as you clearly experienced last night, anal play is extremely hot, and feels fantastic." She glanced at the redhead, pleased to see her full attention on her. "You just have to make sure you're lubed up, and insert it in. Go slow Clare, this is bigger than his finger and you don't want to hurt yourself. He will help you learn." _

_ Clary nodded quickly, still a little embarrassed. _

_ "I threw some mango flavored lube in your bag, mango is Jace's favorite fruit. You can also use your own fluids to help insert it, and when you become more experienced, spit." She stated casually, like this was a conversation she had every day. "They have different sizes the more you get used to it." _

_ She handed Clary the item, clearly wanting her to keep all of the small objects in order while they continued their lesson. _

_ "Ah," Isabelle let out a knowing giggle, "I have a daddy kink too." She pulled out another buttplug, a cute grey and white cat tail attached. It was long, silky, and gorgeous. _

_ "W-what?" Clary sputtered out, confused on how the tail signified anything to do with her father. _

_ Isabelle giggled at the other girl's wide eyed look. "Isn't that why you have the tail? He calls you kitten, while you call him daddy?" She stroked the soft fake hair of the tail. _

_ "N-no. I just saw a few videos of women being called kitten, and enioyed the pet name. Why on earth would I call him daddy?" She asked, genuinely confused and wanting to learn. _

_ "Well," Izzy started, rummaging through the bag and grabbing the lube to hand to Clary. "I guess I can't speak for anybody else, but when I do it, it's not with every guy I meet. It's a way of saying like," she paused briefly to think of her wording, "like, I trust you, and in this moment of our pleasure, you own everything of mine. Not just body wise, definitely that too, but also my actions. You have full control over everything I get to do or say because nothing seems more stimulating to me than pleasing you," she finished with a shrug. _

_ Clary took a long few seconds to think of that, and compared it to her night with Jace. He definitely liked telling her what to do, and God did she like it just as much. He enjoyed controlling her pleasure. Not only physically, but also verbally. She wondered if Jace had ever experienced being called daddy, and if he liked it. He definitely seemed to fit the role based off of what Izzy was saying.  _

_ "Do you think Jace would enjoy it?" Clary asked her closest friend. _

_ Isabelle scoffed, causing Clary to feel like she was about to be lectured for thinking such heinous thoughts. _

_ "Please, Clary," she started, and Clary actually felt a little disappointed that Izzy thought Jace wouldn't enjoy that sort of thing. "he is literally the definition of a daddy. Even if he wasn't, you could probably tell him you want him to pee on you, and he would do it just to please you," she finished, smoothing Clary's feeling of disappointment into hope. _

_ Clary snorted, covering her mouth in embarrassment from the action. Both girls broke out in a fit of giggles, their laughing only making the other laugh harder, in a continuous cycle.  _

_ When they both slowly settled, Izzy had more to say on the kink. _

_ "My friend, Kaelie, her daddy kink is a little different. She calls him daddy in the bedroom, but also outside of it. Theirs is more intimate and sweet sounding than how I use it, I suppose. They use the word in the same way we would use the pet name baby. I also know a few girls that use it with any male they sleep with, so I guess you just gotta feel it out in your own setting. It's not for everybody, but if you want to try it, just go for it," she shrugged. _

_ Clary was so grateful for her best friend. She was a little overwhelmed, but without Isabelle's help, she would have chickened out and never done any of this. _

_ Isabelle dug another item out, throwing the extra cardboard and plastic on her car floor. _

_ "These are pretty self explanatory." She held up the silver confinements, the metal clicking together. _

_ "Jace can handcuff you, or you can handcuff Jace, or you can take turns. They are fantastic in so many different positions." _

_ Clary looked at the metal rings, excitement coursing through her veins. _

_ "How come there are two?" She asked, "I saw a package with just one, but didn't know the difference so I grabbed that one, just in case."  _

_ "With the one, you can be handcuffed behind your back, or in front of you. You can get creative and do other stuff, I don't judge. With the two, you can put them on your wrists and ankles, or you can make it easier to handcuff both wrists to the headboard. You would use one set of handcuffs per wrist, and attach the other end to your bed. You can still handcuff them with one, you just gotta loop it through first. Both are similar, but also very different feelings. You'll find your preference." _

_ Isabelle could tell that Clary was still a little confused, which made her wary of the metal. _

_ "If you use two, you'll be in more of a star shape, which Jace would have to position himself around. With the one, you'll be cuffed right above your head, and he would have to find a different position around that. The same goes if you handcuff him. I personally prefer the star shape with newer men, but above my head in more intimate situations. Again, it is all preference, babes, don't freak out." _

_ Clary nodded, appreciating the clarification. _

_ Isabelle pulled out the final two items. They were an all black blindfold and a purple battery powered vibrator.  _

_ Clary cleared her throat. "I already know how to use those," she blushed with the statement.  _

_ Isabelle looked at her like a proud mother, inhaling deeply, trying not to do an outward happy dance.  _

_ "Alright, that's everything then,' Isabelle announced, as she began placing all of the items back in the bag. _

_ Clary took a deep breath. She was excited, but couldn't help the nerves coursing through her system.  _

_ "Hey," Izzy addressed her, "don't be nervous. Jace… Jace has been in love with you for a long time. He will take care of you." _

_ Clary's mouth dropped open in shock at her best friend's words, but Izzy pointedly ignored her gaze, as she started the car and began driving back to Clary's apartment. _

  
  


Clary chuckled at the memory with Isabelle, and finished setting all of the items in a display across the bed. She changed into the red lingerie that Izzy bought her previously, still not over how good the fabric made her feel. 

She checked her phone for the time, frowning as it said she received a text from an unknown number, almost twenty minutes ago. 

' _ Meeting just got done, sweet thing. I'm starving, dinner on me tonight? I'll be to your place in thirty. -J' _

Jace must have asked Isabelle for her number. She panicked, as she realized she only had roughly ten minutes to finish getting ready. 

She sloppily tied her silk robe around her waist, pulling the sleeves slightly down her shoulders. When she got the stockings on, Talon came running up to the table, meowing for attention.

"Hi baby boy," she cooed, "mommy is busy." She picked the beautiful cat up and carried him to the bathroom.

Her apartment wasn't large, but it wasn't small either, and the bathroom was spacious enough to where she could keep Talon in there for a few hours without feeling bad. It was normally for his benefit even, only placing him in there when he had too much anxiety around new people. She knew it would be best to keep him there for a while tonight, even if this time it was for  _ her _ benefit. 

He enjoyed the bathroom. She would turn the tap on so it would just barely drip every few seconds, and that kept him busy almost the entire couple hours he would be in there. He also had cat toys in the bathtub that would make him go nuts, bouncing them off of the porcelain walls over and over.

When she got back out to the open area of her apartment, she walked up to the island and hopped up on the countertop, crossing her legs and situating her robe so it exposed more of her pale skin.

She bit sloppily into one of the sweet delicious strawberries, making sure the juices mostly escaped her mouth, dribbling down her chin and dripping into her cleavage. She repeated the process a few more times, even going as far as to start squeezing the fruit over her now sticky skin.

When she decided there was enough juice coating her shoulders, neck, and chest, she cracked open the bottle of whipped cream.

_ 'Thank God for laundry detergent,' _ she thought to herself, pushing the nozzle and coating her fingers. She started a trail from her jawline, down across her exposed cleavage, and over to her opposite shoulder. 

Just as she stuck her index finger in her mouth to suck it clean, Jace walked in the door. He was in a white button up, a black tie adorning his neck, and black slacks. He had a small overnight bag in his hand, clearly for their sleepover. She didn't plan on them getting much sleep, and hoped he didn't have any early plans tomorrow. 

Clary traveled her eyes down his body, her finger still in her mouth. He looked so fucking  _ hot _ . His muscles were rippling under his tight dress shirt, and his slacks fit his legs perfectly, showing off his physique. 

Jace didn't seem to notice Clary right away, as he loosened his tie and took off his dress shoes. The duffle bag was still in his hand when he finally caught a glimpse of red in his peripherals, a small smile curving his lips as he turned towards her.

The curve of his mouth immediately turned into an 'O' as his lips parted in shock. His eyes were large, and he had a 'deer in headlights' look. He dropped the duffle bag, shock and arousal overtaking his body. Her love bites and marks were on full display around the lingerie, and he felt his cock steadily growing at the sight of her. 

Clary made a point to lick up her next finger and swirl her tongue around it, before sucking it into her mouth to clean it from the white fluffy cream. Her gaze was heavy on his, watching his pupils get larger than she had ever seen.

"I thought we could skip dinner, and you could eat me instead," she spoke sultrily at him.

Jace's Adam's apple bobbed, as he stepped closer to her. He had never seen anything as sexy as his little redhead in this moment, even with her body still slightly covered by the mostly see hrough clothing. He thought of how shy she was, just yesterday even, and he felt extremely turned on at how comfortable she was to present herself like this for him. 

Clary languidly traced another finger with her tongue, waiting for Jace to get over the shock factor of their situation. His eyes tracked the motion, and he finally closed the gap between them.

Jace nudged her legs open, so he could fit between them, and curled his fingers tightly in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat to him. He began licking up the sticky mess just under her jawline, tracing his tongue and lips in slow circles down to her perfectly pushed up breasts.

He nuzzled his face in her cleavage, dipping his tongue between her breasts as far as he could, before trailing it back up her neck, to her plump and waiting lips. He still held her hair in a tight grip, and when their mouths met, he took complete control of their kiss.

When Clary opened her mouth to Jace, strawberry juice and whipped cream invaded her senses. He was ravishing her mouth, tugging her hair and pressing his body tight against hers.

Jace's long and nimble fingers made quick work of the tie on Clary's robe, opening it and pushing it completely off of her shoulders, where it hung at her elbows, her hands buried in his now sticky hair.

When he pulled away from their heated kiss, he stepped back to gaze at her newly exposed skin. She leaned back on her hands, the robe slipping completely off of her form and allowing him an unabashed view of her toned body in the daring lingerie. Her lips were already swollen from their kisses, and her cheeks were red with heat. 

He held his hand out to her, silently offering her help to get off of the counter. When her feet were firmly planted on the floor, he circled his finger in the air, motioning for her to turn around. 

She turned, placing her hands on the counter in front of her, slightly pushing her ass out towards Jace. She felt his fingers trace his teeth marks, and then his palm struck her, followed by a sting, and arousal curling in her stomach. She moaned out, wiggling her body for more.

When Jace's palm met her ass again, he couldn't help the groan he let out. The lingerie wrapped around her toned little ass amazingly, the thin red lace teasing his vision, and her quickly reddening skin driving him mad. 

Clary could feel herself dripping wet from Jace's spankings, the heat spreading from her glutes all the way to her aching folds. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him, and she needed him  _ now.  _

"Jace," she moaned out, "Jace  _ please _ ."

Jace started undoing his belt, unbuttoning his slacks and letting them fall around his ankles, kicking them out of his way. 

"Please  _ what _ , Clary?" He growled out while undoing the knot in his tie. He wanted her to fucking beg for him.

His fingers began undoing the buttons in his white shirt, tossing both clothing articles aside and watching as she slowly moved her hips back and forth for his heavy gaze.

"Please take me," she whined.

Jace grunted when he freed his hard cock from his black boxer briefs, the fabric lying with the rest of his pile. He nudged Clary's legs further apart with his knee, stroking his hand down her ass in a possessive caress while his other hand stroked down his aching shaft. 

He reached down between her legs, pulling her panties aside, and let out a moan at how wet she already was. He lined his cock up with her weeping entrance, rubbing the tip up and down her slit, coating it in her juices.

"Yeah, Red? You want my cock?" He teased her entrance more, loving her whimpers and moans.

"Yes," she cried out, "I want it so bad!" She pushed herself further against him, an arch forming in her back, as her fingers dug into the edge of the counter.

Jace abruptly slammed to the hilt in her, causing Clary to let out a squeak and raise on the tips of her toes. Their body temperatures were quickly increasing, pent up sexual tension making them frenzied. 

"Fuck Clare," Jace ground out, "I love how fucking tight you are, baby." He began pumping his steel shaft in her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her roughly into his thrusts. This position and the lingerie made him feel wild with need and lust. He had an amazing view of her toned ass, and every few thrusts his palm would crack down on it, loving her enjoyment of the pain. He was rougher with her than before, her screams of pleasure only making him push her body even harder, until she was barely able to hold herself up right.

Clary was a moaning mess beneath him, her eyes crossing and breathing heavy. She reached behind her with one hand, spreading her delectable cheeks for his hungry eyes, begging for him to play with her neglected asshole. 

Jace growled when her pink hole came into view, his member begging for release. He wanted to come in her deep walls, feel his seed fill her and watch it leak from her dripping cunt. He pulled out quickly instead, knowing he wouldn't be able to push her over the edge in time. 

Clary whined at the loss of him, her waves of pleasure almost crashing and burning. He was quick to replace his member with two of his fingers, working her back up quickly. Jace dropped to his knees behind her, using his other hand to spread her cheeks again.

"Touch yourself, Clary," he demanded her, pulling his digits out. He wanted to watch her fingers work herself to an orgasm. 

Clary moaned and reached between her folds, finding her swollen clit and circling it. She collected her juices from her slit, coating her fingers, and burying them into her begging cavern. Her legs were shaking, and it took a lot of effort to hold herself up with the one arm, but Jace watching her finger fuck herself was so erotic, she never wanted to stop.

Jace moaned, watching her fingers plunge in and out of her heat. He grabbed her ass in two handfuls, massaging and kneading the supple cheeks, while his mouth left a trail of wet kisses and nips. He paused to blow air into her second hole, wanting so badly to use his tongue on her.

"Yes, please, Jace!" Clary begged, her orgasm building. She wanted to feel his mouth work her, too close to climax to feel embarrassed about the taboo action. 

He growled in appreciation, hooking his thumb through her panties and pulling them aside to have full access to her muscled hole. He kept her cheeks widely spread, the flat of his tongue immediately working her.

Clary screamed out, the pace of her fingers increasing and body humming in pleasure.

"I'm gonna come!?" She asked his permission, even though she had full control over her fingers and orgasm. She  _ wanted  _ him to tell her to come, his permission always making it feel ten times better.

Jace had purposely left sloppy wet licks around her hole, knowing her orgasm was coming. He quickly stood up, shoving his spit lubricated index finger to the hilt in her tight ass.

" _ Come _ ," he demanded.

Clary felt her body explode, pleasure coursing through her burning veins. She was screaming herself hoarse, the orgasm so intensely good she thought she would pass out, as Jace and her worked her through her waves of pleasure.

She was a quivering mess and could barely keep herself upright. Her body had been high strung all day, since Jace and hers two other failed make out sessions, and her quick orgasm made her limbs feel like jello. She felt Jace wrap his arm around her, supporting most of her weight, so she didn't collapse. 

When Clary regained strength in her legs, she stood up fully, pressing her back to his chest to enjoy his warmth. He bent down to pepper kisses along her neck, licking up more juice and cream along the way. 

"I missed you," he murmured sweetly to her, his hands busy tracing her soft skin. 

"I missed you too," she sighed out. She felt like her body and soul were drunk on Jace. His ability to be sexy then sweet so easily made her feel stimulated, both mentally and physically.

"Jace, I'm ready again," she pleaded, reaching back and stroking his long shaft. 

He clenched his jaw, trying really hard not to come all over her hand and lower thighs. She was going to be the death of him.

" _ Fuck, _ " he hissed out, grabbing her wrist, "just give me one second, baby, I don't want to come yet." He rested his chin on her head, running his hands up and down her body languidly. His index and middle finger ran through a particularly sticky and wet layer going down her shoulder, so he brought them up to her beautiful pink lips.

Clary took his fingers into her mouth, and sucked them as if it was his throbbing member. She missed his big cock fucking her face, and hoped she would get to have his cum streaking down her throat tonight. 

After a few minutes for Jace to calm his precum leaking cock, he stepped back from Clary, and turned her so she was facing him. His lips found hers instantly, opening his mouth to her, missing her taste. Clary wound her sticky fingers into Jace's hair, and tried to pull him down further to her level, their height difference making things slightly difficult. 

Jace had a better idea, and simply hoisted her up, her legs going around his hips as he palmed her plush ass cheeks, giving her one final spank. When he began walking her toward the dining table, the dirty little minx was grinding herself into his dick over and over, driving him crazy. He dropped her ass on the table with a growl, as his kisses turned bruising with force.

His fingers flicked the clasp of her bra open, and she was actually impressed with how easily he did so. He was quick to pull the straps from her arms, tossing the fabric aside as if the lingerie offended him. 

When her teardrop shaped breasts were exposed, he leaned down to nip and swirl his tongue around her hard buds. More strawberry juice and whipped cream invaded his tongue, and he moaned at how good she tasted. He fucking loved her pretty pink buds, and how perfect her breasts fit in his hands. 

When his oral fixation was satiated, he gently pushed her top half down on the table. He watched her hungrily as she spread her legs, giving him a perfect view of her soaked through panties.

Jace stroked her clit with his thumb through the thin fabric, then linked his fingers through the multiple straps wrapped around her hips, and pulled the material down her legs. She was left only in her sheer black stockings, the silky material increasing his arousal.

He fisted his swollen cock and gave it a few pumps at the sight of her dripping cunt, and couldn't help collecting her juices on his fingers, licking them clean. When he finally lined his straining member with her slit, she moaned in anticipation.

He slipped his weeping head in her hole, rubbing tight circles on her clit with his thumb. When he didn't push himself in further than the tip, she moaned out again, the noise sounding pleading and strained.

"Say please, Clarissa," he cooed, his signature smirk in place.

Clary was about to do what he asked, when she remembered what Isabelle said about him being the definition of a daddy.

He always knew what she wanted, and how to push her over the edge. She wanted to give him something in return. If he  _ was  _ into the kink, it would be no different than what they had now. He told her what to do for  _ both _ of their pleasure. He knew she got off from his voice, and loved him having control of her body. She knew he got off on her compliance, and how good he made her feel. Calling him daddy could make it more erotic for the  _ both _ of them.

Clary swallowed her nerves, refusing to ask herself what the worst that could happen was. 

"Please, daddy," fell from her lips in a moan, a red blush forming on her cheeks.

Jace's teasing grin vanished, and his cock twitched at the name that fell from his shy little redheads mouth.

Clary was worried that she messed this whole night up, when Jace slammed himself to the hilt in her gripping sex. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and when she opened them again, Jace was hovering over her. His hands were flat on the table on either side of her, his tall stature giving him an intimidating advantage over her petite form. His eyes were wild with desire, only a thin ring of gold around his dilated pupils. He trailed his fingers up her torso slowly, stopping when his fingers were wrapped around her skinny neck. He didn't add any pressure, waiting for her consent. 

She was nervous, wouldn't she pass out or something? Couldn't she  _ die? _ Certainly Jace would never ask her to do something that would actually hurt her?

Clary grabbed his forearm tightly, nodding her head in consent, but letting him see the uncertainty in her eyes. He squeezed her hip with his other hand reassuringly, communicating with eyes that he would never do anything that would put her in harms way. 

To her surprise, he added slight pressure with just his finger tips, lightly squeezing the sides of her neck over her carotid. She thought choking was about adding large amounts of pressure to the thyroid area with your entire force, only meant to cause harm. The arousal she felt with Jace only slightly restricting her oxygen intake felt amazing, not painful. 

She was so fucking thankful for him, always patient and willing to teach her.

He began slowly moving in and out of her delicious heat, his fingers working in time with his thrusts. He would squeeze her throat when he was to the hilt in her, then release pressure while pulling out. He kept to the same pressure each time, never squeezing too hard, even when his thrusting picked up in pace and she was panting out moans around his pianist fingers.

"Jace, Jace, Jace," was falling from her lips in a torrent, spurring him on. His thrusts began nailing her into the table, the wood creaking in protest. 

"You like my cock, baby?" Jace panted out. He could feel his orgasm building, and knew he needed to push her towards her finish. He refused to come without her finishing on his cock. 

Clary moaned in reply, unable to form a sentence. Her breaths being restricted felt so erotic, and his voice was dripping sex. Her body was quivering in pleasure, as her eyes rolled back. 

"Yes," she whined. "Yes, Jace, your cock makes me feel so good," she managed to moan out. 

"You gonna come for me, good girl? You gonna come on daddy's cock?" He cooed at the begging redhead.

Clary nodded her head frantically, her walls trembling and the cord in her lower stomach threatening to snap. Her grip on his forearm increased, pleasure overtaking her senses. 

"I want to come on you," he ground out, his grip slightly increasing on her throat. His other hand found her clit and began tracing tight circles on it.

"Yes," her breathing was erratic, "fucking come on me, daddy," she begged, as her orgasm took her. Her nails dug further into his arm leaving marks, and her back arched aggressively off of the table, as she screamed her release. 

Jace forced his thrusts through her powerfully contracting pussy. She was squeezing him so tight, as he fought off his own orgasm, until the last second.

He pulled his cock out, jerking it over her body, watching as the first shot of his cum landed on her lower lip and chin.

_ "Mine," _ he growled out.

His hot fluid landed in more spurts down her neck, breasts, and torso. He grinned the devil's grin, watching as he marked her pale milky skin with his cum.

He aimed his final few strokes of his cock right at her already cum stained center, their juices combining and streaking down to her second hole.

When his cock was finally spent, he let out a chuckle at the sweat and cum stained redhead, both of them panting heavily from their orgasms. 

"Caveman," she breathed out at him, her legs still shaking and heart fluttering in her chest.

He swirled two of his fingers through their combined fluids, inserting them in her hole, pushing their cum inside her. 

Clary sat up on her elbows, watching Jace play with her overstimulated pussy. When he pulled his fingers free, he offered them to Clary's mouth. She took them in greedily, swirling her tongue around his fingers and biting down teasingly.

"Minx," he murmured lovingly at her, pulling his fingers away. He wiped his cum off of her lower lip with his thumb, watching as she greedily sucked that digit as well.

"You're such a cum slut for daddy, aren't you?" He cooed at her, watching as she practically purred under his soft caress against her cheek.

Clary laid back on the table again, reaching down to slowly finger her cum soaked hole. She swirled her fingers through their juices, pushing their cum in her over and over. She sucked her fingers clean again, putting on a show for him. 

Her green eyes looked up at him inmocently, two of her fingers still in her mouth, and in that moment he had no idea how he was so surprised earlier when she first called him daddy. The little minx may not be experienced, but she definitely had all of the characteristics of being a freak in the sheets.

He couldn't fucking wait to fully unleash that vixen hidden inside her. All of the possibilities lying beneath the surface, surprising him. He would have been happy with boring vanilla sex for the rest of his life, as long as he had her. Now, he wasn't sure  _ he _ could keep up with  _ her.  _

He reached his hand out for her, wanting to help her off of the table. If he kept watching her finger fuck her cum stained hole, he was going to break her kitchen table. 

Clary tried getting up, but let out a whimper of pain that Jace reacted to immediately, making her stay in place and gently stroking her cheek. 

He knew he was overworking her petite body, taking her much rougher than he did yesterday. While she definitely had the libido and stamina to keep up, she wasn't as sexually active as his past conquests, and he should have been more mindful of her endurance. As much as Clary egged him on, he should have known better. 

"Hey," Clary murmured gently to him when he got distracted in his thoughts. "I loved every second of it," she finished.

Jace took in her appearance, all signs pointing to a good thorough fuck. Her cheeks were still flushed, a thin layer of sweat covered her skin, and a glow surrounded her elegant features. Not to mention his cum still streaked on her, the purple splotches across her neck, and his finger marks on her hips.

Jace pulled off her stockings, massaging her calves and thighs to help soothe her aching muscles. He gave her a stern look, it clearly told her to stay put, and he began searching her kitchen cupboards for a heating pack. Only after opening the  _ last _ door did he find one, sticking it in the microwave and bringing it to his pretty redhead. 

When he walked back to Clary, she was fully sitting up, her feet dangling from the table, slowly swinging them back and forth. He placed the pack across her thighs, letting the heat soothe her aching muscles. 

He grabbed her cheeks and peppered kisses across her face, nuzzling her neck and giving her a quick eskimo kiss. He was apologizing with his actions for being so rough with her, because he knew she would kick his ass if he tried to say he was sorry for this. 

Clary giggled and sighed in content at Jace's sweet actions, and he traced his thumb down her cheek, adoration in his eyes. By the time Clary gathered the nerve to speak up about something, he was checking on her injured foot. Jace was clearly happy to see she took care of herself and cleaned it while he was gone, the gauze was neatly wrapped around her injury, clear of blood and dirt. 

"Jace," she looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, pretty girl?" He asked her, not looking up from his task. 

"Thank you," she murmured, her gentle smile still in place.

Jace looked up from her foot in surprise, not knowing why the redhead was thanking him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he gently lowered her leg from his grasp. 

"For what, baby?" He examined his pretty girl, trying to figure her out.

"For teaching me," she started, licking her lips. "For being patient with me," she hesitated, taking a deep breath, thinking about what Isabelle said in the car. "For loving me," she finished with determination in her gaze.

Jace inhaled sharply. Her eyes were confident, knowing there was  _ no way _ Jace could try and deny her statement. He knew he showed his full affection for her in his eyes and caresses, but he didn't think she would be so quick to figure out just how  _ much  _ he felt for her.

Clary was insecure, and as much as he adored the trust and conviction in her gaze, he was really hoping she would remain naive to how deep his feelings for her were. It's not that he didn't  _ want _ her to know how much he cared, it's that he was afraid she would think he is a stalker or something.

Even with it being painfully obvious to everybody else, including himself, that he has been in love with her since he was fucking  _ fifteen _ , she isn't secure enough to acknowledge and accept his feelings on her own.  _ Something  _ had to have planted the seed into her mind, making her look deeper into his looks and actions, without him even knowing she was. He just didn't know what did it.

_ 'Or who'  _ his brain chided him.

"Fucking Isabelle," Jace sighed out with annoyance, hoping Clary wouldn't freak out and tell him to get the fuck out of her apartment.

Clary let out a small giggle, snapping Jace out of his thoughts of strangling his cousin.

"Listen, Clary, I know it's- it's  _ weird _ and doesn't make sense to you, but just, every time Isabelle or Alec would talk about you, I felt this pull. It doesn't make sense, and I know you're probably really freaked out and-"

His rambling was cut off by Clary placing her hand over his mouth.

"Jace, it's okay. I've always felt this… force when your name was brought up too. I think I'm a bit damaged so it was harder for me to acknowledge… and," she licked her lips again, a nervous gesture of hers that Jace had picked up on. "And I think your history of women made it really hard for me to look deeper into that feeling. But then I met you, and it was impossible to ignore," she finished sweetly.

Jace felt his body sag in relief that she wasn't about to file a restraining order on him, and that while she didn't tell him she loves him, she feels this deep and unexplainable connection as well.

He would take what he could get.

"I think Isabelle and Alec always knew," Jace murmured to her, stroking her cheek. "They always made sure I was around when somebody was talking about you. My whole family loves you, and had so many stories to tell. I'm pretty sure Isabelle even purposely left your Facebook page open on my phone once, claiming she forgot her phone in the taxi," he scoffed out, clearly knowing Isabelle would  _ never _ forget her phone somewhere. 

Clary giggled, thinking of how much of a part Iz really had in her and Jace's coupling. She was extremely elaborate over the years, even going as far as bringing her family into her plan.

Jace leaned in and kissed the gorgeous redhead tenderly, stroking her hair from her face. Her legs pulled him closer, and he grunted when his wakening cock met with her warm center.

"Come on, Red. This is already hard enough for me, quit teasing," he whined, just trying to do the right thing and let her body have a breather with her heating pack.

"Oh yeah, I'd say it's very hard," she grinned up at him, grabbing his steel shaft and giving it a few hard pumps.

Jace groaned, but gave into the vixen's ministrations. Watching her play with their cum earlier really got him worked up. He watched as she easily hopped off the table, clearly feeling much better than before. 

Her hand began slowly working him again, as she got down on her knees and looked up at him with pouty lips. Jace gathered her hair for her in a mock ponytail, holding the strands in a firm grip.

"You're so fucking gorgeous on your knees," he complimented her.

Clary rewarded his sweet talking by swirling her tongue around the tip of his precum leaking cock, clamping her lips around it and sucking. Her fingers worked his shaft, her wrist and tongue twisting in tandem. She released his head with a pop, looking up at him with her pupil blown greens. When she met his gold eyes, she began working just the tip of his cock with her fist, trailing the flat of her tongue down his base and working his sack with her mouth.

Jace was letting out small grunts, fighting the need to close his eyes and let his pleasure consume him. Clary's sexy gaze was telling him not to look away, so he tightened his grip in her hair and grit his teeth, waiting for her teasing to end.

She could see his eyes getting hazy, the need to fuck her mouth showing in the tension of his jaw, and the tugging of her scalp, so she trailed her puckered lips back up his shaft, leaving a trail of spit behind. Her fist moved down his cock, spreading the saliva around and lubricating his rod so she could take it down her throat easier.

When she sunk her mouth down his shaft, Jace couldn't help releasing her eye contact, his head falling back in relief. After a few deep strokes of her mouth, she pulled off of his precum leaking cock, catching her breath, before resuming her shallow licks, nips, and tongue teasing. 

The sounds her mouth made around him were driving him mad. Her small moans, spit slick mouth, and heavy breathing around his shaft were pushing him to the edge faster than he would like.

"I'm close, baby," he ground out.

Her green eyes looked up at him, and she pulled off of his twitching member. She placed her hands on his thighs, opening her mouth and practically drooling for him to fuck her face.

Jace groaned at the sight, fixing his grip on her hair, and aligning his weeping cock with her mouth. He made sure to start gentle, pulling her head to the hilt of his begging cock until her lips met his pelvis. He increased their pace slowly, adding in his own thrusts, until he was properly fucking her mouth.

Clary's gag reflex was amazing, and she was a moaning mess, looking up at him, begging with her eyes for his cum.

Jace moaned out as his first spurt of cum shot down her throat. He held her head to his pelvis, watching as she greedily swallowed around him.

When his cock stopped twitching in her mouth, she pulled her head back, licking her lips and grinning up at him.

Jace was still panting, and he let out a breathy chuckle at her enjoyment of oral. He motioned her up, and his mouth was on hers almost immediately in a deep and sensual kiss. It was slow, all tongue and teeth and  _ passion.  _

He enjoyed their intimate and sweet moments  _ a lot,  _ but he couldn't help craving her physically all of the time. Even after having her over and over, he's always wanted  _ more.  _ More everything. He'll never get enough of her.

He straightened up to his full height, enjoying the way she had to tilt her head up to look at him. She let his heavy gaze travel across her heated skin, embarrassment of being naked long forgotten.

She was fucking beautiful. Her lips were still swollen from sucking his cock, and her hair was sticking up in a haphazard mess from the table fuck and sticky juices. Her emerald greens were always looking at him with a challenge, the perfect mix of sultry and innocent. He really enjoyed how her perky breasts rested over her underboob tattoo, and he fucking  _ loved _ that bellybutton piercing. Everything about her seemed to be made exactly to his liking, or maybe his liking was formed around everything about her. 

Jace could look at her all day. He wanted to map and memorize every one of her freckles, and name every shade of red in her hair. He wanted to turn her LED lights on and look at her gorgeous pale skin in every color.

His dick had it's own thoughts on what it wanted as well, and with the way Clary was looking at him, there was no way he could try and push down his physical need for her. His cock was already fully extended, like she can blink at him and his body is ready to take her over and over. 

"How do you feel, pretty girl?" He asked her gently, not wanting her to push her body if she wasn't ready.

"Not great," she murmured up at him, a small smirk on her face. 

Jace frowned, feeling bad about overworking her. Before he could start scolding himself, she invaded his space, pushing her exposed chest against him. 

"I bet you will make me feel all sorts of good though," she blinked up at him through her lashes, giving him her most innocent look yet. She maneuvered her naked body around his, walking pointedly to the bedroom.

Jace growled and followed after his little seductress, watching her swing her hips back and forth the entire way.

Clary opened the bathroom door on the way to her room, and Talon shot out at lightning speed to go watch out the window, prime birdwatching time from his cat tree.

When they entered Clary's room, Jace reached his hand back to close the door, his eyes remaining on her mouth watering ass. Clary stopped at the foot of the bed, trailing her fingers over a few objects.

Jace pressed up against her back, his fingers trailing over her soft skin, while he took in all of the objects laying before them. His mouth began watering, excitement coursing through his veins. His shy little Clary was certainly warming up to trying new things. His eyes honed in on the cute little tail plug, and he cocked his head, noticing she also had a red jeweled one.

He leaned down, his fingers trailing her waist and breath fanning over her neck.

"You certainly had a fun day with Isabelle, didn't you,  _ kitten?"  _ He purred in her ear, appreciation in his voice at the toys she bought them.

Clary whimpered out at Jace's deep voice calling her  _ the  _ pet name. She felt his body push harder against her, his mouth attaching to her neck.

"Jace," Clary moaned, "Jace I want you to lead us. I don't know how to do it. I trust you, do anything you want with me," she rambled out in moans.

Jace couldn't help letting a moan out as well, her trust in him making him feel like he just won the lottery. He took in all of the items, his eyes immediately going to the plugs and metal cuffs.

Clary was nervous, and Jace easily picked up on it. Her fingers were twisting together, and she blatantly refused to look anywhere but at her feet. He didn't want to overwhelm her tonight, and knew they had a long time to experiment together.

"Why don't we start slow tonight, hmm?" He murmured sweetly in her ear, leaving closed mouth kisses across her neck and cheek. He ran his hands gently up and down her arms, trying to soothe her.

Clary gave a small nod, her shoulders relaxing a bit. She hummed in content when Jace's teeth ran along her pulse point, gently nibbling her skin.

"I want you on your hands and knees," Jace demanded her, motioning towards the bed. He gave her ass a light smack, making her giggle.

Clary slowly crawled her way up the bed, her hips swinging and teasing his golden gaze. When she finally reached the head of the bed, she presented herself, back arched and hips shimmying.

Jace groaned and stroked his aching member, watching her little performance. He climbed up on the bed behind her, being careful not to jostle her or the many placed items too much. 

Clary felt cold liquid land on her rectum and cheeks as Jace spread the mango lube around her overheated skin. She let out a startled squeak, and her back arched even more upon first contact.

Jace let out a dark chuckle, using both of his hands to spread the liquid across her glutes. He added more to her hole again, using his thumb to spread it up and down her crack.

He coated the cat tail plug with more lube, teasing her hole with it, pulling it in and out at different depths. He wanted to make sure her body was accepting of it, and when she wasn't expressing any discomfort, he inserted the plug fully into her pink palace. 

Clary wasn't sure how she felt about the plug. It felt good, but it was also a little uncomfortable. Foreign. Like her body wasn't used to it and didn't know  _ what  _ to feel. She let out a startled moan when Jace gave the tail a small tug, pleasure blinding her senses when it was pulled into a more comfortable position.

"How do you feel?" Jace asked through pants of restraint. Watching her hole greedily take the plug drove him wild with desire.

Clary shifted her weight a few times, testing the waters to make sure she was okay with it.

"Good," she whimpered out, "it feels good."

Jace hummed in approval, excited she enjoyed the new experience. He gently pushed between her shoulder blades, her top half pressing against the mattress while her ass was still in the air. She extended her arms above her head, turning her head so she wasn't face down on the mattress. 

Jace stroked her ass, gently holding her tail out of the way, as he lined his cock with her dripping center. She moaned out in anticipation, her fingers already clenching the sheets tightly. 

Jace started slowly filling her heat, making sure the plug didn't become uncomfortable with his strokes.

"Still feel good, kitten?" Jace panted out to her, wanting to make sure she wasn't in pain.

"Yes," she moaned out, "you make me feel so good daddy, I'm so full."

His thrusts became more forceful, his pace picking up from her dirty mouth. He fixed his grip on her tail, roughly tugging her back into his thrusts with it. When he shifted his thrusts slightly to the left, Clary began letting out one long continuous moan.

"Yeah kitten? Am I hitting your spot?" He slammed harder into her, watching her fists tighten in the sheets, her knuckles turning white. "Don't you come yet," he demanded, his palm coming down on her ass in warning. 

Clary fought her orgasm, her body screaming for release while Jace purposely made it harder for her to resist. Her veins were on fire, and it almost hurt to fight her orgasm so long. She felt her release coming, unable to hold it off any longer.

Jace let out a chuckle, impressed by her resilience, and how good she was for listening to him.

" _ Come,"  _ he rewarded her, releasing her tail to stroke her clit through her orgasm. Her walls clamped impossibly tight around his cock, and he had to fight his own climax with her quivering walls. She screamed his name through her entire orgasm while Jace worked her body, his thrusts slowing with her waves of pleasure. 

When her orgasm subsided, he sat back on his haunches, pulling his cock out of her and slapping her ass. 

Clary rolled over with a giggle and a squeal, spreading her legs for his gaze and resting her head on the pillows. Her pussy was a dripping mess from her multiple orgasms of the night, his cum from earlier still lingering as well.

Jace watched her play with her aroused nipples, her heavy gaze daring him to take her  _ again _ . He knew their stamina couldn't last forever, and while he made a mental bet he could make her come  _ at least _ three more times, he wasn't sure his own body could make it through another couple. He rarely came more than once with his usual conquests, and they had been going at it all night.

Jace stood up off the bed, grabbing a set of the handcuffs and walking to the head of the bed towards his gorgeous Red. He saw a glint of excitement in her eyes, and she bit her lip with a smile.

He cuffed her wrist slowly, giving her time to change her mind, before he looped the chain through her metal bed post above her head, grabbing her other wrist and closing it in the cuffs as well. She gave them a slight tug, testing the feeling, nodding at Jace when they weren't too tight.

"We need a safe word, sweet thing," Jace stated, his fingers trailing along her smooth torso.

Clary frowned up at him, not understanding what he meant.

Jace gave her a patient smile, fucking loving her innocence and really getting off on the fact that he gets to be her first experience for a lot of what they've been doing. Even more so that she  _ likes _ all of it so far.

"A safe word is something used to say stop, because we're getting into territory where words like that can be used to provoke pleasure from each other. We need a word that wouldn't accidentally be said during sex."

"Unicorn," she blurted out. A blush spreading across her cheeks and her eyes going wide.

Jace couldn't help the snort of a laugh he made at her abrupt word choice. Her blush spread from her cheeks, down her chest, and her eyes were still wide with horror. 

"Unicorn is a good one. Whenever you want out of the cuffs or want me to stop doing something, just say," he had to clear his throat, and take a deep breath to not laugh again. "Unicorn," he finished.

Clary nodded, still too embarrassed to say anything. She felt horrified, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Jace stroked her cheek sweetly. He still had a smile on his face, but his eyes weren't laughing  _ at _ her, they were laughing  _ with  _ her. She couldn't help a small giggle escaping, finding humor in her stupid action.

When Jace saw her relax back into the moment, he grabbed the blindfold, dangling it in front of her with one of his eyebrows raised in question. She instantly nodded her consent, and he carefully placed it on her head.

"Can you see anything?" Jace asked while slowly waving his hand in front of her face.

"No," Clary sighed out, excitement coursing through her veins, while she settled into a comfortable position. The restraints were slightly digging into her wrists, giving her the perfect pain that would accompany her soon pleasure.

Jace caressed her cheek again, slowly trailing his fingers down her neck, chest, torso, and thighs. He slowly climbed back on the bed between her thighs, stroking her skin more and loving the sighs escaping her pretty mouth. 

Jace's touch suddenly disappeared, but his weight didn't shift on the bed so she knew he was still there, observing her. She spread her legs more, her knees touching the bed on either side of her. She heard Jace release a muffled groan, and bit her lip to hold in her giggle.

Jace countered her teasing with retaliation, being very careful not to jostle the bed while he reached behind him for the purple vibrator. When he brought it around in front of him, he hovered it right over her swollen clit, turning it on and placing it on her mound at the same time.

Clary let out a startled moan, her legs trying to close at the abrupt pleasure. Jace used his non occupied hand to hold one of her legs open, his knee resting over the other. He turned the power on the vibrator up, grinning darkly when her hips tried to buck him off and she screamed in pleasure.

"You wanna come, kitten?" Jace asked her.

"Yes," she moaned out, the vibrations were shooting through her body, building her up quickly. "I wanna come on your cock again," she begged. 

"Fuck, Clary," Jace moaned out, turning the vibrator up and lining his cock with her center. She was bucking wildly, her moans alerting him to her coming orgasm. 

"Tell me how much you want my cock," he demanded, sliding his head up and down her slit, teasing her. 

"I want it so bad, daddy," she begged, "I want you to fucking punish me. I want to feel your hot cum filling my tight pussy." She was a moaning mess, the handcuffs and blindfold cutting off two of her senses heightening her arousal. 

When he entered her tight heat, he tossed the vibrator away. His thrusts were demanding, not bothering to build her up slowly. He knew her body was already worked over enough tonight to handle his roughness. Her bed was slamming into the wall, her moans and the banging alerting her neighbors to their activities.

"Your pussy feels like fucking magic," he growled at her, wrapping his fingers around her throat. Her legs were becoming pliant, spreading wider with each of his strokes, his cock sinking deeper and deeper into her. 

Clary was letting out moans of  _ 'yes'  _ and  _ 'fuck' _ from her dirty mouth with each of his deep thrusts.

"You gonna come for me?" Jace coaxed her, his fingers tightening around her throat. 

"Yes, yes, yes," fell from her lips. She was tugging at her restraints, her hands reflexively wanting to dig into his hair or skin. The dig of the metal in her wrists sent her over the edge, and her body violently bucked underneath him when her orgasm triggered.

Her quivering walls triggered his orgasm, and he grunted as his cum shot into the depths of her begging cunt. He continued his shallow thrusts through her contracting pussy, grunts and moans falling from their mouths.

When their orgasms passed, Clary tugged on her restraints again, signaling she wanted free. 

Jace pulled his spent member from her, pausing to watch their fluids leaking out of her center, dripping all over her grey cat tail. Jace grinned darkly, reaching over for the keys to the cuffs. 

When her wrists were free, she immediately latched onto Jace, catching him off guard and pushing him down on the bed. Her fingers buried themselves in his silky strands, while her mouth fought his for dominance.

Jace returned her hungry kisses, his hands going to her waist to steady her. Jace knew Clary required more touch and intimacy in bed, both to feel him and be felt by him. She was new to the rougher side of sex, plus they were still new in their relationship as well. The cuffs and blindfold neglected her of reassurance and stability in their intimacy, and while she clearly enjoyed their rough sex, she just needed a little extra TLC after.

Jace wrapped his arms around her torso, holding her in a tight bear hug. He detached their lips, burying his face in her neck.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked her, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Yes," Clary whimpered, "I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed, I think." She sunk into their embrace, allowing her overstimulated body to relax against him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you," she sighed out.

Jace chuckled. He could feel her heartbeat syncing with his, and her body relaxing.

"You never have to apologize for kissing me," he murmured into her neck, giving her a chaste kiss on her pulse point. He shifted his arms, propping his head on one and using the other to trail his fingers up and down her spine. "I should have taken care of you more, I'm sorry pretty girl," he murmured in guilt.

Clary laced her fingers over his chest, propping her chin on them and watching his face. "You do take care of me. We're still learning."

They lay in comfortable silence for a long time, Jace's hands trailing languidly across her skin. Her eyes were closed in content, enjoying their embrace, while his fingers roamed across her soft skin. His fingers began exploring lower and lower, stroking her ass cheek and giving her tail a small tug. 

The action caused Clary's hips to lurch forward against Jace's recovering cock, seeking friction between her thighs. She repeated the motion, pleasure pouring through her. Jace helped pull her hips back and forth against his growing member, until they were both panting and needy for each other again.

Clary sat up, supporting herself on Jaces chest, circling her hips down on his stiff rod. She tossed her head back, moaning quietly, her nails raking down his chest.

Jace let out a guttural moan at the red angry marks she left behind, his fingers trailing up from her hips to her teardrop shaped breasts. They fit perfectly in his large hands.

Clary sat up on her knees, grabbing his cock and giving it a few pumps before lining it with her slit. She slowly slid down his large length, her nails digging in his chest again when he was sunk to the hilt in her. Her hips alternated between forward strokes and circular motions, her movements slow and languid in a sensual dance. 

Jace's elbows were bent at an angle, their fingers interlocked as he helped support her movements. She looked like a goddess above him.

Their peaks came at a slow build, instead of their usual fast paced lust. Their connection was raw, eyes showing trust and vulnerability. It was overwhelming, powerful, and surreal.

When Clary's climax triggered Jace's, she fell forward onto his chest, back into their comfortable embrace. Their fingers explored and caressed each other, a feeling of calm settling around the two while they enjoyed each other's company. 

They both knew they would face a lot of judgment from strangers, friends, and even family about how fast they fell for each other. They still had a lot of things to figure out together, to talk about, and to experience as a couple, but they knew they would make it through. Clary trusted Jace with her heart, even with being cheated on before, and Jace trusted Clary with his heart, even with his childhood trauma, thinking that to love was to destroy. 

Clary untangled her limbs from Jace, standing up and stretching her tired overworked body. She gave a small tug to her tail, deciding she would need Jace's help to remove it. When she looked over at him, his gaze was already on her. Adoration and heat were both burning in his golden irises, trailing over her naked skin.

Clary began slowly backing away, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a nice long shower," she taunted at him, "you with me?"

Jace hummed in pretend contemplation, and her grin got wider, enjoying the teasing they shared. She turned away from him, looking back at him over her shoulder and stroking her tail. She bat her lashes at him, taking another step towards the door.

Jace let out a growl, launching off the bed to grab the teasing vixen. Clary ran off with a squeal, laughing when Jace caught her just outside the bathroom door. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm with you," he murmured darkly into her skin.

The bathroom door slammed shut behind the couple, waking an annoyed Talon from his nap on his cat tree. He stretched his limbs and curled back into a ball, the sound of sweet giggles and deep chuckles lulling him back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter meets your expectations. I had to do a lot of research on things I never thought I would have to google, and I’m not gonna lie, I went incognito for most of it. I didn’t have anybody but me edit again, and I feel like that really messes with my confidence. Not only that, but the first half of this chapter was written before I even started chapter three, and the second half, when things actually got steamy, was written right after my life blew up.
> 
> When I read this chapter, I questioned myself. I wrote the ending four times before I was satisfied. I changed words and paragraphs over and over to try and overcome my insecurities, but I really need to chalk it up as nothing I do right now is good enough. I spent almost forty hours writing and editing this chapter, so I know I put my full effort in. I'm just in an extremely vulnerable state. 
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking my story, clicking next, and finishing my journey with me.
> 
> Please leave a review, and give me critiques, tips, or even just some love.
> 
> I hope you find at least one smile in todays world of sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking my story and giving it a shot! This is my first time writing FanFiction, but I took it really serious and gave 100% effort. I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise chapter two is everything you are hoping for.
> 
> Explicit content ahead, 18+.


End file.
